The Alien
by StoryCrafter
Summary: Formerly Earth's Latest Vistor An exiled extraterrestrial lands just outside of Sheltered Shrubs, CT and takes the girls on a ride in his Flying Saucer. Finished!
1. Being Awoken Early

I don't own As Told by Ginger. Viacom and Klasky-Csupo do. But that doesn't stop me from writing this fan-fiction which has no intention whatsoever of stomping on any copyrights. 11 October 2004

Chapter 1: The New Spacecraft

Ginger Foutley was very surprised when she was suddenly awakened from her slumber after a tough week of school. It took her a full second to realize that was a pinging on the window, and even longer to realize that someone was tossing pebbles at it. Oh, Jeez, who could that possibly be? Ginger turned over and took a gander at the clock. 3:30 in the morning.

It was too early for this.

She groggily got out of bed and went to the window. She couldn't see anyone at first, but soon she could make out the shape of the one who had been chucking pebbles at her window. It looked like Courtney Gripling, but that couldn't be right. She wouldn't sulk around in the shadows and toss objects at people's windows. She would call first to make an appointment before showing up. Not that we had choice in the matter, Ginger frowned. She opened the window and stuck her head out.

"What do you want?" she snapped. She wasn't feeling too forgiving just then.

"I need to talk to you." The figure down below was indeed Courtney.

"About what, Courtney?" This had better be important.

Courtney hesitated. "I can't here. Somebody might overhear us."

"You can use the awning to climb up into my room."

"Not in your house either, Ginger. Too many eyes and ears."

Ginger sighed. She suspected that Courtney wouldn't climb the awning in any circumstance anyway. "Oh right. Let me get my jacket first."

"Hurry, Ginger. I am on a timetable here. And don't tell your mother or brother."

Ginger's spine tingled. Whatever was going on, it had to be important. Courtney had never acted with so much secrecy before. Ginger wasn't so sure that she wanted to be involved, but Courtney seemed so nervous, she didn't want to abandon when she needed her. And Courtney helped her on many occasions even though she didn't like it such as informing Ginger of her best friends' betrayal. Ginger slipped on her shoes and grabbed her coat and went to the window.

"Courtney, what if Carl or Mom find me missing in the morning?"

"It won't matter."

Ginger swallowed. She was definitively getting over her head, but her curiosity was growing faster than her worry. She climbed onto the awning. Darren and Miranda both had made it look far easier than it was. She gingerly put her foot in the frame and very carefully put some of her weight on it. It held. This wasn't so bad after all, she realized. Her other four searched for another foothold. The foothold it had found held as well.

"Would you hurry up?" Courtney said with some fanaticism from somewhere behind her. Ginger refused to look in that direction.

"I'm going as fast as I can you know."

"Then why don't you jump?"

Ginger looked over her shoulder before she knew it and immediately regretted it. Looking down, she realized how precarious her position really was. It was worse than she had already suspected. "Are you insane?"

"No, I'm serious. A jump won't kill you."

"I might break a leg."

"Oh, I doubt that."

"It isn't your legs up here."

"That's it, young lady." Courtney reached to the ground, picked up what like to be some more pebbles. "Either you jump or I start throwing, Ginger."

"Alright," Ginger yelled. "I'll do it." She took a breath and simply let go. She marveled at her temerity as she fell to the ground. For about 2.3 seconds. When she landed, she thanked God that was too surprised to brace herself, which, in all probability, would have made the landing all that much harder. As it was, the landing knocked almost all of her breath out and she had to wait a minute to recover it.

Courtney hovered over her. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Ginger, fully realizing it could had much worse, nodded as let Courtney help her up. Holding Ginger's hand, she led her into the deserted streets of Sheltered Shrubs to only God and Courtney knew. They stopped at the first intersection they came to. Courtney, with her hands in the pockets of jacket, turned to Ginger. "Do you promise not to reveal what you will see tonight?"

Ginger didn't think that she would be able to keep whatever Courtney's secret was to herself. When Ginger didn't answer her request, she studied her folded hands. Ginger felt obligated to explain herself.

"Courtney, I have no idea what it is. It might turn out that I will have to tell my mom."

Courtney appeared to be lost in thought. Then she nodded and answered. "Okay, you can tell her. But no one else."

Ginger nodded. "Very well. I will."

Courtney smiled. "I will keep you to that." Ginger shivered. She didn't like the way that Courtney had said that at all... Not at all.

Courtney led Ginger through the deserted streets to the edge of town and into the forests that surrounded Sheltered Shrubs. The trees looked like huge, lumbering beasts in the dark waiting for Ginger to turn her back so they could drag her to the liar. Ginger shivered, despite herself. She was even more ill at ease when Courtney led her deep into the forest.

After what seemed like miles and miles, Courtney had led Ginger to the edge of a clearing. "Wait here," Courtney said as she went into the clearing.

Ginger waited.

She began to wonder, just what was she doing out here deep in the woods in the middle of the night when she could be sleeping at home under warm covers on a nice, soft bed? And just what was Courtney hiding in that clearing?

Courtney reappeared. "Okay, Ginger. He's agreed to see you."

He? Ginger followed Courtney into the clearing. When she got past the line of trees, she had to stop. This was no mere clearing. It was the landing site of a flying saucer. Once that thought had sunken in, all the strength left her legs and she collapsed. She almost fainted, too.

The Earth had just got its first alien visitors.


	2. Ginger Meets the Alien

I don't own As Told by Ginger. Viacom and Klasky-Csupo do. But that doesn't stop me from writing this fan-fiction which has no intention whatsoever of stomping on any copyrights. Leave a review if you want. 17 October 2004.

Chapter 2: Ginger Meets the Alien

Reluctantly, Ginger followed Courtney toward the landed alien spacecraft. Ginger didn't what was more amazing. That an alien spaceship had landed just outside of her hometown. Or that Courtney was taking it so well. It was almost like she had been through this before. But that couldn't so. When could she possibly had have met an extra-terrestrial? Though Ginger had to admit that there wasn't a whole lot that she knew about Courtney.

"Courtney," she ventured. "How did you come across this ship?"

Courtney didn't answer. She just went to the hatch and knocked. When she had finished, a voice came from somewhere that Ginger couldn't locate, "Is that you, Courtney?" Ginger could have sworn that she heard that voice somewhere before.

"Yes, Momma, it's me. With Ginger, like you asked."

"Courtney, I asked for Ginger's mother, not Ginger herself."

"Oh, pooh. I never listen."

Ginger wisely kept her mouth kept shut.

"Oh, never mind, Courtney." The hatch popped open. "Just send Ginger in while you go fetch Mrs. Lois Foutley." So Ginger wasn't going to be the one who was going to her mother.

"Okay, Momma." She turned to Ginger. "You can go in now." She turned and left the clearing.

Ginger swallowed. The open hatch looked like a gaping maw, laying in wait to eat her. But she had no choice. She had to go in. She stepped over the bottom of the hatch and into the ship. Into the jaws of the beast.

There was no turning back now.

On the other side of the hatchway was a long tubular tunnel that ended with another circular hatch some about fifty feet away. She headed toward the door with a burning question smoldering in her mind.

What was Courtney's mom doing on a flying saucer? Wasn't that the sort of thing that only aliens of another planet had. Carls should see this, she tought before remembering that she had promised not to tell him. Without thinking. While she wasn't too sure that she would definitively would promised to keep silent after reflecting upon it, she was sure that would prepared her for the consequences. She had had no desire to blab Courtney's secret... until she had seen the flying saucer.

The greenish material that she was stepping on had no give, that is it didn't squish when she stepped on it. It didn't look like metal, but what else would a spaceship be made out of? But she didn't much about alien spacecraft.

She reached the hatch out far end of the tunnel and waited, expecting that the door would open for her. After a half a minute of that waiting, she knocked. A second later, it opened for her. Claire Gripling was on the other side. "Sorry it took me so long to open the hatch. I've busy with Hank."

Hank? "Didn't hear my knocking, Mrs. Gripling?"

"Knocking? What knocking?"

"Never mind. What's going on?"

Mrs. Gripling looked into the chamber behind her. It was a sphere-shaped chamber with an apparatus suspended in the center by a cross of catwalks. The apparatus had something alive in it. It looked sort of like a human being, but it clearly wasn't. It was gray, naked and had a big, bulbous head with black, almond-shaped eyes and a slit-like mouth. It also had a splint of one its arms.

"It's an alien," Ginger breathed.

"_He's_ an alien, Dear," Mrs. Gripling corrected. "And he's badly hurt. If my idiot daughter had gotten here with your mother, we would be treating him already." Mrs. Gripling must been extremely worried if she had called her daughter an idiot. "Follow me and meet your first extraterrestrial." She turned and went down the catwalk.

Ginger, on the hand, hesitated. She had never met an alien and had no idea what they were like. They could have dangerous for all she knew. And if she stayed put, she could pretend that was some kid in a gray alien suit.

"Come on, Ginger. He isn't going to bite."

Still Ginger hesitated.

_She's quite right, you know_, a weak voice said in Ginger's head. _Unlike you humans' mouths, ours are incapable of biting anything_. The voice sounded tired yet amused.

What the...?

Mrs. Gripling had reached the alien and looked back to Ginger. "Oh, I forget to mention that out little visitor is telepathic."

_But I can't read your mind, no matter how much I try. So don't worry about that_. Ginger could see that the alien was now looking at her.

"Oh... I wasn't worried about that." Ginger laughed a little. "I was just surprised, that's all." She noticed that she was taking this whole visitor from another planet thing in stride. Ginger was amazed. She had figured that meeting an extra-terrestrial would have been a bigger deal. When she had thought about it at all.

She started toward the alien in the center of the fifteen-yard diameter chamber. "So where's it hurt, Hank?"

She felt a sigh in the back of her head. _My name isn't Hank. I don't know why Claire calls me that. _Despite his expressionless face, the alien shot a look of annoyance at Mrs. Gripling._ My name is actually Nomar_. He held his left hand in greeting. _May your friends hold fast to you._

Ginger had reached the dais and held her left hand. "May _your_ friends hold fast to you."

Nomar sighed. _I don't have any friends, Ginger. Not since I was banished for a crime that surely didn't merit banishment. I was allowed no more contact with any of my people._ He snorted. _Unless they too were banished. How would the Governing Council know?_ He snorted a second time. _ But to answer your question, Ginger. I think my arm is broken in two places, and I believe that is some internal bleeding in my stomach._

"But my Mom is a human nurse. How is supposed to help you?"

_I don't know, but I sense that I can trust her._

"But I you said that you couldn't read minds."

Nomar projected warmth. _I can't. It's just something in the air._

"You mean you don't know how you're doing it?"

_Do you know how you see? or hear? or taste?_ Ginger blushed and looked away. _It's like that with me. Nobody truly understand how they work._

Mrs. Gripling frowned. "I suppose that's true," she murmured.

"You can hear him, Mrs. Gripling?"

"Of course." _Of course._ Ginger was hit by both those things at the same time.

_Everyone in range picks up my broadcasts. There are no private thoughts among my people._

"Unless they're in a room alone."

_It would have to be a pretty big room._ Somehow Nomar smiled.

"So how far is the range?"

_A hundred miles._ Ginger whistled. _Unless they're behind a special lining like the one this ship is made of._

"So if you were to leave this ship and say something..."

_The world would know that I was here_.


	3. Claire & Ginger Wait for Lois

As Told by Ginger doesn't belong to me, and I have intention of violating any copyrights. 20-21 October 2004

Chapter 3: Claire & Ginger Wait for Lois

Mrs. Gripling drew a slow drag on her cigarette. Ginger didn't exactly approve of smoking, but had already warned Mrs. Gripling of the dangers many times, so she didn't say anything and merely watched the woman. They were waiting just outside the hatch for the return of Courtney with Ginger's mom. Ginger had the feeling that it was taking twice as long as the trip from her house.

"What's taking her," she asked aloud.

"Convincing your mother, no doubt," Mrs. Gripling replied. "It is the middle of the night."

"But we're talking about a visitor from another planet, aren't we?"

For that Mrs. Gripling had no answer. She just drew another puff from her cigarette.

Ginger watched the spot where she had seen Courtney last. She had been gone quite awhile. Ginger hoped that nothing had happened to Courtney and that she was all right. But she had the feeling that if something did happen to Courtney, she would know. The same thing with Ms. Foutley, Carl, Dodie, Macie and Darren. It was the sort of feeling that she had never had before. While Nomar had said that he couldn't read minds, apparently he still had an affect on them. She would have to ask him about it the next she saw him. Which hopefully would be sooner than later.

"Mrs. Gripling," she asked.

"Mmm?"

"How did you find out about this Flying Saucer?"

"I... I don't remember."

Ginger frowned. Mrs. Gripling's answer didn't surprise her. Nothing seemed right since she first laid her eyes on this flying saucer.

Mrs. Gripling's cigarette was just about down to the butt. Then she did what Ginger found a bit odd. She pulled out of her purse a coin pouch and clicked it open. Into this she snuffed out the cigarette. After she dropped the cigarette into it, she closed the pouch. Then she noticed the odd look on Ginger's face. "You can't leave trash everywhere you go."

Ginger nodded her agreement. But if Mrs. Gripling wanted a clean environment, then she wouldn't fill it with clouds of toxic smoke.

The sky was noticeably brighter now. Ginger knew she should get some sleep, but there wasn't sleep to be had in her. She was wound up tighter than the thread on the spools in Aunt Suzie's sewing kit. She might fall asleep later. But not now.

"Courtney had better not have fallen asleep on the job," Mrs. Gripling threatened. Perhaps she would have said what would happen if she did fall asleep on the job. In any case, that was the precise moment that Courtney appeared. With no Ms. Foutley. "I couldn't find her, Momma."

"What? How hard did you look?" Why Mrs. Gripling interrogating her daughter so?

"I looked everywhere in the house, Momma. In the kitchen, in the living room, in her bedroom, in the bathroom, even in freaken attic. I even had to wake up Ginger's brother."

"Carl?" Ginger was now worried. "You woke up my little brother?"

Courtney nodded. "Yes, that's what I said."

Ginger stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. "Now, are you absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure that you weren't you followed?"

"I do know what I am doing, I'll have you know."

"Now, did Carl go back to bed before you left my house?"

"Actually, no," Courtney thought back. "He had said that it was too late to get any more sleep."

Ginger let of Courtney's shoulders and walked behind her. "You were followed, Courtney."

She was aghast. "How can you say that, Ginger? To me?"

"I know my little brother." She called out to the wilderness that was all around them. "Come on out, Carl Foutley. I know that you're right there."

No answer came back.

"What do you know about your brother?"

"He's into this strange and... rather unusual sort of things."

"You mean UFO's."

"Uh-huh."

"Relax, Ginger," Courtney gave Ginger a pat on the back. "I said nothing about Flying saucers or aliens to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm very sure, Ging-er."

"I believe that it's now time for you two to get ready for school," Mrs. Gripling said. "Courtney, would you take Ginger here home to get her things for home?"

"Okay, Momma."

Mrs. Gripling approached Ginger. "We are welcome to stay at our house until your mother is found."

"Thank you, Mrs. Foutley."

"Fortunately, that won't be necessary."

"Mom?" Ginger watched her mother emerge form the woods holding the lease of a big brown bloodhound. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well... Actually..." Ginger struggled for words. She didn't know how to explain this one.

She didn't have to. "Mrs. Foutley," Courtney said, "I was supposed to fetch you, but I got Ginger instead. And she didn't return home because she met the alien inside the spacecraft behind us."

"From outer space?"

Courtney nodded.

Ms. Foutley snorted. "Everyone knows that there's no such thing."

"Just take a look inside, Lois," Mrs. Gripling told her.

Ms. Foutley eyed her. "Alright. I think I will." She turned to Ginger. "Please hold Bowser for me, will you?"

"Alright, Mom." Bowser? She took the lease from her mother's hand as took the journey to landed Flying Saucer.

"What do you suppose her reaction will be Ginger?" Courtney said.

"I hope that she's going to come out a believer. Otherwise I'll have a lot of explaining to do."

Ms. Foutley reached the hatch of the Flying Saucer. And paused. "You'll have to knock, Lois," Mrs. Gripling said. "He still might be out from the drugs I gave him."

Ms. Foutley looked back incredously. "You gave an alien drugs."

"Well, he was such great pain," Mrs. Gripling replied.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"I don't know. He asked for it, so I gave it to him."

Ms. Foutley frowned. Nevertheless, she kocked on the hatch. A second later, it opened up. Apparantly, Nomar was up and awake. After a final look back, Ms. Foutley went in. And the hatch closed behind her.

Something grabbed Ginger's sleeve. "Well, come on, Ginger," Courtney told her. "Momma told us to leave."

Ginger nodded and complied. "Alright, Courtney." She turned to Mrs. Gripling. "Could you hold on on to this dog, Mrs. Gripling?"

"Of course, Dear. See you after school."

As Ginger left the clearing, she saw Mrs. Gripling get out her cell phone. Then Ginger hurried after Courtney. "What about your books, Courtney?"

"Oh-h, Winston will bring to me when at your house. Momma is making arrangements right now." That explained the cell call that Mrs. Gripling was making.

"Ah."

They went along through the forest for a few mintes more. It was a pleasant stroll through the woods in the early morning light. It was the prefect spring morning for a walk through the woods. It wasn't too cold or too cold, and a slight breeze blew through the trees. There was no sign of man or beast at all.

But Ginger still got the feeling that they were being watched.

"Don't look now, Courtney," Ginger said, "but I think we're being followed."

"Don't be silly, Ginger. There's nothing..."

But Ginger had already broke off running as silently as she could toward the sound of a twig breaking she had heard. If she ran hard enough, and quietly enough, she would be able to nab the guy before he could get away. Of course it hadn't occurred to her that the guy following could be bigger and stronger than she was. In a matter of moments she had her quarry.

"Carl Foutley. What are doing skulking around the woods at this time of day?"

I'll try to update this every Saturday until it's done!


	4. The Trip Home

As Told By Ginger copy right Viacom

Chapter 4: The Trip Home

"This had better be good, Carl," Ginger.

"I was just looking for Mom, Ginger."

"Mom can take care of herself. _You_, on the other hand, need to stay home at this time of day."

"Oh, and you don't."

Ginger glared back. She wasn't ready to admit that Carl was right just yet. She was too peeved and and too much of a hurry. "Never mind, Carl. Just get yourself home." Then she added, "And don't try anything funny. I'll be watching you."

Carl kicked a pebble in the ground. "Aw, come on, Sis."

"No." She snapped her arm in the direction she thought home was. "Home. Now."

He set off, grumbling under his breath. And Ginger followed. You had the law down on your little brother if you wanted him to behave.

They met Courtney on their way back to the highway. "So it's your little brother." She shook her downcast head. "You were right, Ginger. He did follow me."

"Heh," Carl said.

"Come on, you two," Ginger said. "We have a house to get to."

Courtney glowered. "You can't just order me about like some little brother, Ginger Foutley. I'm Courtney Gripling."

"Oh, sorry, Courtney." Ginger was blushing furiously. Carl snickered. "And you be quiet."

"Fine." Carl went ahead a few paces in front of the girls.

When he had done that, Ginger felt that he was far away enough that she could to whisper to Courtney without being overheard. "How could you two tell that Nomar was an male, Courtney?"

"Oh, that's an easy one, Ginger. Just look between his legs."

"Oh. I see." Ginger blushed as she thought about that. "Courtney?"

"Hmm?" Courtney looked very interested in what Ginger had to say. But that change any second.

"What do you think Nomar is doing here?"

"He probably likes the view," Courtney decided. Not the most enlightened guess in the world. However, her guess was probably as good as Ginger's, she figured. But it was undoubtedly a mystery to solve after school.

Most likely.

"Do you think that at some point that I'll be able to tell Carl?"

Courtney shrugged. "I'm sure your mother will tell him."

Ginger gave an uncommittal grunt.

"You know what you should do, Ginger? You should just relax. Everything will fall into place." Courtney sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

"Fall into place? What do you mean?'

"Everything will fall into place. That's it." Courtney shrugged again.

Somehow Ginger didn't think that Courtney knew what she was talking about. But then again maybe she did. Everything did seem to work out in the end. Weird. Not that she was complaining.

Ginger and Courtney followed Carl as he walked further along in silence. Ginger shouldn't she shouldn't. But she felt telling Carl about the UFO and Nomar anyway. Keeping a secret of this magnitude wasn't easy. She hated to think of what she was going to do when she saw her friends.

She swallowed.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

Later, they reached the highway and made their home to Ginger's house.


	5. Dodie Bishop

As Told by Ginger copyright Viacom

Chapter 5: Dodie Bishop

Dodie Bishop watched the cars pull up to the curb, drop off kids, those kids saying 'good-bye' to their mother and/or father, and the cars drive off again. She kept hoping that Ginger's mom's Volkswagen was one of them. But it wasn't. She sighed. If Ginger was sick, nobody had called to tell her about it. And Ginger wasn't on the bus, either.

"I don't think she's coming, Dodie," Macie said beside her.

"But Mrs. Foutley would have called if Ginger was sick something."

"Maybe she did call after we had already left. It's not we have cell phones or any thing."

Dodie nodded. And reluctantly left her spot near the curb. Sadly she had to admit to herself that Macie was right. Ginger wasn't coming to school today. As she turned away from the street, she caught sight of Courtney's limo pulling up.

They walked toward the middle school with their heads hung low. They didn't want to face the day without their friend. Dodie knew what she was feeling. She could only guess what Macie was feeling, but she felt safe to assume that what was Macie was feeling.

"Hey, guys! Wait up," Dodie heard from behind her. She and Macie froze. Slowly they turned around.

"Ginger?" Dodie was surprised. Ginger was walking beside Courtney and only slightly behind from the limo. "I thought that you weren't coming to school today."

Ginger rolled her eyes upward. "Jeeze, Dodie, I'm only running a little late."

"I called your place, but nobody was home," said Macie. Dodie raised an eyebrow. Why hadn't she told her that? It would have helped her case.

"We were, uh... out." But Ginger provided no explanation.

"That's right, Podie. We were out this morning on a very important errand," Courtney said.

"Both of you?" Dodie said.

"That's right, Stacie." Courtney turned to Ginger. "See you after first period." And she broke away from the trio.

"What was that all about, Ginger Foutley?" Dodie accused. She was tired of being out of the loop all the time. She was barely aware of the fact that wasn't exactly true, but she was miffed that her best friend wasn't sharing a big, juicy secret with her. "I'm your best friend. Remember?"

"Oh, I'm sure that she'll get your names right one of these days."

"No, that very important errand you had this morning."

Ginger stared back at her for a long moment. Then she hung her head low and went ahead to the middle school. Something was definitely up. Dodie knew her best friend, so she could tell. "Macie, I'm afraid that we're going to have to resort to some rather drastic action."

Macie gasped. "You mean?"

"Yes, we're going to have to spy on her."

First period was English. They had another paper due that day. Dodie laid her head down on the table. She was doomed. She had forgotten her piece on the history of the button and the fly, that is, the zipper. When it's time to turn in their papers, the truth would be revealed. And Dodie was so proud of that paper too. She had put her heart into it.

And it was still at home.

Dodie groaned. Would this day never end?

"Dodie Bishop," the intercom cackled, "would you please come to the office please?" She sat right back up. What? "Dodie Bishop, please come to the office please. That is all," the principal finished.

"Oh, great. Now what?"

"I'm sure that it's nothing," Macie comforted. "It could be medal or an award."

Dodie gave her a look as she got up. If they were giving something like that, they would present to her in front of class. She did not like this. She didn't like it at all. She went to the teacher at the front of the class.

As she was getting the pass from the teacher, the intercom spoke up again. "Ginger Foutley to the principal's office."

Dodie swallowed. It was getting a hollow feeling in her gut. Something must have to Mrs. Foutley, she thought. Which was a most ridiculous thought, as the Bishops weren't Ginger's godparents and Ginger's dad was still very much still alive. No, it was something else.

They stared at each other as Ginger stood up. Time to meet their fate.

Two minutes later, they were in the front office. They sat in the front office, waiting for Principal Milty to call on them.

"Do you know anything about what's going on," Dodie asked.

Ginger shook her head.

"I was afraid of that."

Ginger put her hand on Dodie's. "Maybe one of your aunts died, Dode." She offered Dodie a weak smile. "Though I doubt it."

The receptionist looked up from her typing. "You can go in now, Dodie."

"Wish me luck, Ginger."

"All right, Dodie," she said. When Dodie was up, she added, "Good luck."

Dodie went into the Principal's office. Inside Principal Milty pointed invitingly toward the chair in front of his desk. And he looked very serious. "Have a seat, Dodie," he said.

She frowned as she sat into the chair. "You called me, Principal Milty."

"This is the toughest part of the job," he said almost too softly for Dodie to hear. "It's your Aunt Harriet." Dodie blanched. "She's missing."

"Then she might be alive?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Then there's hope I suppose," Dodie grinned. "When exactly did she disappear?"


	6. A Message From Mom

As Told By Ginger doesn't belong to me; although I wished I had come up with it.

Chapter 6: A Message From Mom

Dodie left the principal's office with both tears and hope in her eyes. What an odd combition, Ginger thought. But Dodie was clearly in pain. "Is there anything I could do for you, Dodie?"

"Not unless you can find the missing, Ginger."

"Oh, I might just think of a way." Ginger might have said too much. But she didn't think that her best friend had heard of the Flying Saucer.

Dodie studied her intently. Ginger was afraid that she would see through her thin subterfuge, but instead she just said, "My Aunt Harriet. She's gone missing."

Ginger inhaled suddenly. "When did she disappear, Dode?"

"Late last night." Dodie closed her eyes. "You had better go in, Ginger. Principal Milty wants to see you now." They held hands for a second. "We can talk about it later."

Dodie left. And Ginger took in a deep breath before going into Principal Milty's office. She turned the knob and took a hestient peek in. The principal was sitting behind the desk shuffling some papers on his desk. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Principal Milty looked up. "It's your mother."

Ginger's heart froze. "Is she missing too?"

"I see that you have been talking to Dodie. No, she isn't missing." He picked up a tiny envelope. "She left this for you."

What was this about? Frowning, Ginger stepped forward and closed the door behind her. "Mom left a message for me?"

"It would seem so," Principal Milty shrugged. "But your mother wouldn't tell me what was in the envelope." Ginger was quite sure that he had tried his darnedest in asking that very question.

She reached out and took the envelope out of the principal's hand. "Thank you." She examined it. Only one word was written on the envelope. Ginger. It was written in her mother's handwriting. "She came into your office just to drop this off?"

"Actually no. She had come over to talk about Carl. He's moving up to the Junior High next year as you know." Ginger nodded. "And when she left, this was left on my desk. And you are the only Ginger in this entire school district."

Yes, that was true. For all she knew, she was the only Ginger in the entire town. Ginger wasn't the most common name, but surely there were more girls with that name. There was even one on that Giligan's Island show.

She opened the envelope. And took out the paper it had contained. It read:

_He's okay._

_P.S. this paper would make excellent kindling._

Ginger looked up, smiling apologetically. "You got a lighter, Principal Milty?"

Principal looked positively horrified. "A fire? You can't start a fire in here. I'm surprised at you, Ginger. I thought you were better than that." He reached for his phone. His hand stopped. "Oh, wait. I'm overreacting again, am I?"

"My mom told to burn the note."

"Mind telling me what this is about?"

"Believe, Principal Milty, I would if I could. But I had promised a dear friend of mine that I wouldn't tell anyone." Would Courtney agree that she was a dear friend of hers, she thought. She knew that none of Courtney's other friends would.

"Is this dear friend of yours your mother?"

"No, she's not."

Shrugging, Principal pulled open a drawer under his desk and got out an ash tray and placed on top of his desk. Then he reached into his coat and retrieved a book of matches and handed it to Ginger. "Be careful."

She nodded. Well, of course she was going to be careful with the matches. She took one out, lit the note along the envelope it came in just as a precaution, and threw the match into the smoldering remains in the ash tray.

"I hope that you know what you are doing, Ginger."

She swallowed. "So do I, Principal Milty."

Soon she back in class with Dodie and Macie. Dodie looked at her like she knew that Ginger was a keeping the secret from her, but Ginger couldn't divulge the secret and she couldn't to her best friend either, so she said nothing. Besides they were taking a pop quiz. Ginger hadn't expected a pop quiz after they had just handed in their papers. But she guessed that was why they called them pop quizzes. But when this quiz was over, she would have one less excuse left not to talk with her best friends Dodie and Macie. Maybe she could talk more with Courtney about this. And she certainly didn't understand why she hadn't brought up the subject of telling them. Maybe it was because she was sure that Courtney would say no.

Ginger dropped her head unto the table. She suddenly had the thought that she had yet to experience trouble.

"Question ten," the teacher was saying. "What was Herman Melville's main message in Moby Dick?"

Ginger wrote her answer down. Some people are obsessed, she wrote, to the point of killing themselves and everyone around them.

She hoped that nobody she knew was that obsessed. But she could think of a few candidates.


	7. The Cafeteria and the Restroom

ATBG is copyright Viacom.

I tried updating this weekly, but I found that wasn't quickly enough.

Chapter 7: The Cafeteria and the Restroom

Friday's lunch consisted of tuna salad surprise, green beans, toast and fruit salad. Not Ginger's favorite combition of foods. But eating it distracted her from what was really bothering her. Talking to Dodie and Macie. Keeping the news of Nomar's arrival from somehow escaping while chatting with them was sure to be hard. In more ways than one. And they would be sure that Ginger was keeping something from them. And they would be right. So Ginger kept her mouth shut. Maybe they would think her wise, like the Good Book said.

"Aunt Harriet was jogging in the park," Dodie was saying, "when she disappeared. My cousin Suzenne is now all alone in the world. She's staying at a relative's house."

"At your house," Macie asked.

"No, she's staying with Uncle Sam and Aunt Selona."

"Selona? What kind of name is Selona?"

Dodie shrugged. "I didn't name her." Then she added under her breath, "I don't even know what she looks like."

"You mean you have never met her, Dodie?"

Dodie shook her head.

While her two friends were having their conservation, Ginger herself was eating her tuna salad surprise in silence. Actually it wasn't too bad if you didn't think about what you are eating. Her mind was on other things.

"Ginger," Dodie's voice intruded on her thoughts, "you still haven't told us what Principal Milty wanted."

"Mom left a message," Ginger replied without looking up. She didn't elaborate.

"Well, what did it say, Ginger?"

"It was family business."

"But you could tell Courtney? Is that how it is now? Don't try to deny it, Ginger Foutley. I've seen how you were chummy with her this morning."

Ginger hesitated before answering. "She was the one who told me." She still hadn't looked up.

"Oh," Dodie said. "I see."

"Good grief, what does she see in you, Ginger," Macie wondered.

Ginger shrugged.

"You know, you might be right, Macie," Dodie gushed. "Courtney might be into, well you know, girls."

Ginger stared at her, hard. "Are you out of your mind? Courtney isn't like that. I've spent more time with her than you did. You don't really know her."

"Ginger. Ginger. Ginger," Dodie shook her head sadly. "Don't be so naive, Ginger. Those in-the-closet types never come and say it. If they did, they wouldn't be in the closet, now would they?" Ginger had to admit that was true. "They might even be aware of it themselves."

Ginger chuckled softly. "I've seen Darren look at me many times in the past few weeks. And trust me, guys, Courtney never looks at me that way."

"Maybe you haven't really been looking. Don't worry, Ginger. I'll keep my eye out on her."

"I never seen it before, but I'll keep an open mind on this."

Ginger sighed. Was she the only sane student left at Lucky Junior High? Or had she always been the only sane one? She didn't think that Miranda was perfectly sane, either, but then she wasn't too sure about that. "Go ahead and watch her. I don't care. You won't find anything." She knew that was turning into a another nasty fight with Dodie, but there didn't seem anything that she could do about it.

"Psst," a voice hissed behind her. Ginger silently thanked who ever that was that had just provided a way out. She turned and found a figure in very baggy sweats and a Red Sox baseball cap pulled down over her face. "Ginger, we need to find someplace safe to talk about you-know-who." If didn't know any better, she could have sworn that was Courtney. Hmmm, on second thought, since she mentioned "you-know-who," it probably was Courtney.

"Uhh... sure thing." She got up and followed Courtney away. "This might take awhile."

"We'll keep your spot warm for you."

"Thanks, guys."

Courtney led Ginger to the restroom. Inside Courtney went down on her knees in front of the stalls and systemically checked each and every of them. And she didn't rush the job either. She took her time checking. When she reached the other end, she got back up, clearly satisfied with the results, and dusted herself off.

"Was that really-" Ginger started. But Courtney cut her off by raising a finger. Then she went back up the line opening each of the doors. They were all unlocked and unoccupied. Courtney took off her baseball cap.

"Of course it's necessary. You don't know who's listening into your conversation, Ginger. And I don't anyone to eavesdrop on ours about you-know-who. He must not be exposed," she said vehemently.

"But with all the stalls-"

"The air vent!" Courtney hissed as she snapped her neck to look up at the vent. She shushed Ginger with a finger to her own lips. Then she crept slowly yet surely to the floor immediately beneath it. Ginger didn't have any idea of what Courtney was planning, when suddenly, the blonde girl jumped up and whapped on the air vent. The cover fell off, and with it came a little burnette girl about Carl's age. Ginger had no doubt that his little brother was behind this. "We seem to be in the wrong school, don't we, Missy?"

The girl seemed to have trouble regaining her wits. "I-I, ah... It was Carl's fault," she said finally.

"Tell this Carl, 'You have to get up pretty early in the morning to pull the silk over Courtney Q. Gripling's eyes.'"

The girl nodded and scuttled out of the restroom.

"I believe that the Carl that girl was talking about was my brother."

"That's nice," Courtney said in a manner that suggested that she hadn't been listening. "Get over here so I can stand on your shoulders and look into this vent."

Ginger sighed. Might as well. The sooner Courtney was satisfied with their meeting place, the sooner the meeting can start. Then as she allowed herself to be used as a ladder, she was really impressed by how Courtney was thinking ahead. And more than a little concerned about her obvious paranoia.

"Okay, I think that it should be fine for now, so we had best hurry."

"Okay, Courtney, why did you call me from lunch?

"Is he okay?"

"Is who okay, Courtney?"

"You know very well who, Ginger Foutley," Courtney snapped back.

"Oh, him." It was official. Courtney had gotten way too paranoid since yesterday. They were completely alone in the ladies' restroom and still Courtney was afraid to use Nomar's name. Ginger vowed to herself she would find out what the reason was. And not just out of curiosity, either. Her friend needed help. And quick. "Yes, he's okay, Courtney." When she saw Courtney's look, she added, "I burned the note into the principal's ash tray."

Courtney affected a far-away expression. "Good, good." Then she turned to Ginger. "See you next period."

As Ginger made her way back to the lunch room, she led thoughts to Courtney. Why was she intent on nobody hearing them Nomar? Ginger smiled ruefully and slowly shook her head. The answer to that was obvious. But why was so scared that the little alien would be discovered? Then, when she just had entered the lunch room, the answer hit her like a softball out the noon-day sun. She went as quickly as she could without running to the table where her two friends were.

"Guys, I know who Courtney is in love with. And it's not a girl."

"Don't leave us in suspense, girl," Macie said. "Who is he?"

Ginger had opened her mouth to answer when she realized that she wasn't supposed to reveal Nomar's existence. So she did the only thing she could do at that time.

She screamed at the top of her lungs to the ceiling.


	8. Plans

As Told by Ginger copyright Viacom

Chapter 8: Plans

Carl listened in on Ginger's and Courtney's talking in the girl's bathroom with his radio set. Courtney and his sister were up to something, he had to find out what it was.

"Was that really-"

"Of course it's necessary. You don't know who's listening into your conversation, Ginger." Carl smirked. Courtney had no idea. "And I don't anyone to eavesdrop on ours about you-know-who. He must not be exposed," she said vehemently. Who were they talking about, he wondered. Some unfortunate poor boy she had a crush on no doubt.

"But with all the stalls-"

"The air vent!" Uh, oh. Did she know? Courtney hissed. There seemed to be moment of silence. Then there was a sharp bang. "We seem to be in the wrong school, don't we, Missy?"

The girl seemed to have trouble regaining her wits. "I-I, ah... It was Carl's fault," she said finally. Carl curse silently at his desk.

"Tell this Carl, 'You have to get up pretty early in the morning to pull the silk over Courtney Q. Gripling's eyes.'" The sound of Holly's scurrying away was picked up by Carl's earpiece.

"I believe that the Carl that girl was talking about was my brother."

"That's nice," Courtney said. "Get over here so I can stand on your shoulders and look into this vent."

Carl heard his sister hesitate. "Okay, I think that it should be fine for now, so we had best hurry." He listened in as Courtney climb onto Ginger's shoulders. Carl tensed up. He listened closely as he waited for any sign that Courtney had found the hidden microphone that Holly had installed in the air duct. He sighed in relief as he listened to her climbing back down. He didn't think that the older girl was capable of keeping her discovery of a bug secret. The spy kind or the crawling kind.

"Okay, Courtney, why did you call me from lunch?

"Is he okay?"

"Is who okay, Courtney?" Carl was wondering the same thing.

"You know very well who, Ginger Foutley," Courtney snapped back.

"Oh, him. Yes, he's okay, Courtney. I burned the note into the principal's ash tray."

"Good, good." She sounded distracted. "See you next period."

Carl clicked off his walkie-talkie. "I wonder who her boyfriend is."

"That would be Darren, Carl."

"No, I mean Courtney's boyfriend, Hoodsey."

"Oh, right. Of course."

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Hoods?"

"Naturally."

Carl and Hoodsey missed out on lunch to listen in on this conservation, and they weren't about to let this opportunity pass. Like the time they had tried to get an used lie-detector. They had gotten distracted and the machine was sold under their noses. This time would be different.

Carl rubbed his hands gleefully. "Then we can begin."

But before they could, the rest of the class returned. "Maybe not now," he admitted.

"Plus we're going to need Noelle on this," Hoodey added.

Carl nodded. They needed all the help that they could get. Prying out those secrets out of Ginger or Courtney wasn't going to be easy. But he was ready to give it a try.

---

Miranda Kilgallen glared at Ginger. She probably didn't even know that she was being glared at. But that was alright. She didn't need to know.

But what was Courtney hanging out with Ginger? Courtney was supposed to hang out with her, not that brat with the orange hair. And Miranda was starting to get the feeling they had this big, huge secret that they weren't going to tell her. That's not right. Courtney was supposed to tell her secrets to her, not that orange-haired skank.

She was going to have to break up those two by doing what she did best. Dirty tricks and smear tactics. When Miranda smeared someone's good name, they couldn't even get a job in fast-food.

She ran into Mipsy, who was returning to class from lunch as well. Mipsy motioned her aside. She shrugged. Why not? They met under the staircase.

"Yes, what is it?" Miranda didn't like being interrupted in her seething.

"Some reliable sources of mine report that they seen both Ginger and Courtney in the woods outside town this morning."

"What were they doing out the woods at that time of day?"

"They didn't say."

Miranda sighed. "I meant Courtney and Ginger."

"Like I said, they didn't say."

"Hokay. What were your sources doing out there then?"

"Hey. I don't ask. They don't tell."

"Maybe you change on that position a little."

"I don't tell you how to run your informants."

"There's a reason for that, you know."

"I'm just saying. That's all."

"Good. Keep it that way."

"But are we are going to do about Ginger?"

"Just leave that to me."

"Hey. I dislike Ginger as much as you do. I want in."

"Alright, Mipsy. But once you're in, you're in all the way. I intend on getting Ginger out of our hair for good."

Mipsy grinned ferally. "Of course. This has been waiting for far, far too long."

"Good." She began cackling. "Say goodbye to Ginger. She won't be around for much longer." And she let herself be swept away by the cackling, which echoed down the halls, causing students to look in their direction.

Miranda barely noticed.

---

"Can't we just talk about your missing aunt, Dodie?" Ginger said, hoping to change the subject.

Dodie sighed. "What's there left to say, Ginger? We talked about it all morning and half-way through lunch. There's nothing we can do for her now."

"We can go look for her."

"Not until after school, Ginger," Macie said. "Not until after school."

They sat at their table after they came to their next class after lunch. Now they were waiting Ms. Zorski.

Ginger hung her head down. "Yes. You're right," she said reluctantly. "But it isn't my secret to share, guys."

"Alright, Ginger," Dodie said. "Whose secret is it, then?"

"That's a secret, too."

"Ginger!" her friends chided her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you I knew who Courtney was in love with." She chuckled a little. "Especially as she didn't even tell me."

"Well, okay," Dodie said. "Is it anyone we would know?"

"I wouldn't think so."

"Is he handsome," Macie asked.

"It would all depend on what you would call handsome, I suppose."

Ms. Zorski appeared at the door. "Okay, class. I hope that everyone enjoyed their lunch. You're going to need all that energy as we go outside to get inspired to write some poems."

"Maybe you can write about Courtney's Love," Dodie said.

"He's a secret," Ginger snapped.

Dodie stuck her nose up. "Fine. Keep it to yourself."

Ginger blanched. "I'm sorry, Dodie. I didn't mean to be so short with you."

"So you say." Dodie didn't seem to accept Ginger's apology. "I thought that BFF's shared secrets with each other."

"Yeah, but you aren't my only friends, you know." Ginger winched as she realized the mistake she just had made.

Dodie grinned slyly. "That certainly does cut down on the suspects."

"Oh, no," Macie sighed. "Here we go again."

Ginger laid her head on the table and groaned. Now she had done it. While she was done there, she prayed that her confidence with Courtney wouldn't be broken.

Ginger lifted her head just time to receive the final instructions before the class set to the outside of the school. Despite herself, she breathed in releif when they told to write something they find in nature. Not she would anyway, but she was off the hook about writing about Nomar.

About five minutes after the bell had rang, Ms. Zorski's English class filed out of the room.


	9. Claire Gripling

As Told by Ginger copyright Viacom.

Chapter 9: Claire Gripling

Claire Gripling listened with feigned interest to the speaker, who just happened to be Euphrasia Weinstein, the Protected Pines Charity Committee President. Claire was almost over losing the position of President to her a few months before. Though she had to admit that she hadn't done a very good job listening, as she had no idea what Euphrasia was talking about. Not that it mattered of course. That woman just liked to hear herself talk. But it was a nice day to sit outside on these benches.

Soon it was time for questions. "What do you propose to do about the losing funds into projects that lead nowhere," a balding man in a dark suit asked.

Euphrasia smiled. "The charity of this committee should not lead nowhere," she said with confidence that Claire knew Euphrasia shouldn't have possessed. "Like I had alluded to earlier, we should take stock of where all our charitable efforts are going." Euphrasia smiled a second time. "Perhaps then we would can be sure that we know how to handle the problem. Like we had with every problem we had faced in the past." When it had became clear that she had finished, there was an applause throughout the audience. Claire did not join in.

Instead she snorted. She could make empty statements like that as well as Euphrasia could. Why couldn't she still be President of the Protected Pines Charity Committee? Just because she had cheated to get the job...

After the applause had died down, a rather large woman with a blue dress and pearls stood. "What do you suppose can be done about the still current memberships of Carl Foutley and Robert Bishop? They remain an unpleasant remainder of a certain woman's, let me say, indiscretions." _I'll indiscrete you_, Claire thought. Though even she could how pathetic that thought was. She didn't know what it could possibly mean.

"I hardly think that the actions of another should be used to penalize two fine boys such as Carl and Robert. In fact, I'm going to invite those two young gentleman here so that not all upper class women are like _some_ of us here." The committee looked out of their corners of their eyes toward Claire. They all knew that it was all her fault, even though Carl and Robert had fully participated. It had even been their idea.

She scowled. She could Claire's game now. Euphrasia was hoping to win points with the committee, so she could win a second term as President. But what Claire didn't get was this rancor that Euphrasia was holding against her. Wouldn't she had done the same if she had been in Claire's shoes?

Well two could play at that game...

"I propose that we give the two boys lifetime members to the Country Club." Listening to Nomar did pay off after all.

"Why would the hell would we want to do that for?" Euphrasia smirked from the podium. She wasn't the only one who was staring at her with naked disdain. The whole committee looked at her like she was a dead giant squid that had floated ashore and had rotted awhile. Claire had to think of a response. And quick.

"Because they know all about extraterrestrials," she blurted out. She winched when she realized what she had just said. Her son Blake talked about them all the time, albeit very despairingly, so she was quite that was true, however. No, she had been planning on waiting until the perfect opportunity to share about the gray alien. Long after he had left this planet for parts unknown.

This hadn't been that time.

"Extraterrestrials, huh?" Euphrasia didn't sound at all convinced. Which gave Claire an opportunity to back out.

But she was a Gripling, and a Wellington. And neither Griplings or Wellingtons backed down from anyone. "Yes, Euphrasia. Extraterrestrials. If you would follow me, I'll show you all where one is right now. But first you must prepare for hiking."

She was greeted by laughter. "That's a good one, Claire," the large woman in the blue dress said. "An UFO deep in the woods, like I find in the tabloids, discovered by some rednecks drinking themselves silly."

"You read those tabloids that make fun of people like us." Euphrasia had never sounded so scandalized.

"No, not people like us," the other woman said self-righteously. "I'm sure that none of us would do any those things."

There were murmurs of agreement among those gathered. _Liars_, Claire thought. But she murmured her agreement anyway. She didn't any more ridicule to directed her way than necessary. She had a very hard sell.

"No, of course not," Euphrasia said. "I just was surprised. That's all. I had just thought only desperate, lower-class housewives read those things. Learn something new everyday, I guess." She turned to Claire. "Getting back to business, I'm pretty sure that none of us is willing to trounce around the woods looking for some supposed alien spacecraft," Euphrasia snickered.

"But it's quite real. I've seen it. Touched it. Been inside of it."

The other members laughed.

Claire got up in a huff. "You want proof? I'll give you proof." She stormed off. She'll give them all the proof that they'll want. And then some.

---

Lois Foutley found it a bit ironic that it was easier for her to treat Binorial patients than to treat human ones. What she had in mind when was learning how to be a nurse was helping humans, not aliens. But all and all, she was still thankful that she had the day off. She had to admit that this encounter with a being from another world had been less frightful than she would had thought. _Is he sending off waves of telepathic energy to calm my fears?_ she wondered.

_Are you sure that Claire will back at 3:30 local time_? Nomar asked. He was on his bunk.

"I never known her to make a lie," Lois replied from a gray metal fold-out chair. "And I've known her awhile. But something might come up."

_That's the way these things usually work out._


	10. Secrets

As Told by Ginger copyright Viacom

Chapter 10: Secrets

Noelle Sussman sorted through the pack of cards with nothing more than her mind. Polly Schuster had already decried her as fraud yet again, and Noelle was tired of the crazy girl's constant "You don't have any weird powers, Noelle Sussman." But what she had been right about that weird part. Noelle's power was simply part of her life. It's other activities that make her weird. Like her pet flamingo for instance. But nobody looked to constantly hearing that they can't do something. If they weren't careful, they might begin to believe it.

Their classmates had gathered in the playground to watch the duel of the century, at least as far as they are concerned it was. They all had been looking forward to this since Noelle had been transferred from Lucky Elementary. They didn't care who won or lost. Only that one of that one of the two girls would be crushed humiliatingly. Actually most of them hoped that, win or lose, that it would Noelle. She didn't have telepathy, but she could read it in their faces. Polly was a popular girl for some reason. And Noelle was the alien intruder who threatening their entire social order.

"Your move, bird-girl," she said.

"Cheap parlor trick," Polly murmured as she began to consider her next move.

"Okay, how did I just perform that last trick?" Noelle asked confidently. She didn't have all the time in the world for this. She had a date with Carl later on.

She could see Polly work through the problem in her head. Noelle could almost pity the poor girl. "You used smoke and mirrors," Polly said suddenly.

Almost.

"Now, did you see any smoke or mirrors? Hmm?"

"You know what I mean."

Noelle leaned back and _laughed_. "Is that the best you can do? 'Smoke and mirrors?' I have been examined by doctors, physicists and professional magicians. I'm sure that my _archenemy_ can do better."

"You think you're so smart, Noelle Sussman," Polly almost growled. She stood up so that she towered over the sitting Noelle. "But I know a secret that would make you cry."

"That seem very likely, Polly. There's very little that you do that would interest me."

"It's about Carl," Polly said before stalking off, parting a path through the crowd as she left. Noelle frowned. Whatever had the girl meant.

But before she could pursue that thought, the bell rang, announcing that recess was over. She got up and returned with her classmates back into the school.

---

"Who's Polly Schuster," Ginger asked as the students filed out the Middle School.

Dodie replied, "A friend of Carl's that Hoodsey has mentioned. That's where I got the dirt that I just told you."

"Come on, Dodie. She can't be that bad."

"Oh, really, Ginger," Macie said. "Then why hasn't Carl mentioned her to you?"

Ginger didn't reply. She had an answer. Unfortunately, she wished that she actually knew what it was.

They stopped at the curb. "Is your mom picking you up, Ginger," Dodie asked.

"No, she said that has arranged a ride for me. She's busy with... something." Ginger prayed that they hadn't noticed the pause in her voice.

Dodie nodded. "Just be sure to confront your brother about Polly when he gets here." Ginger sighed in relief.

"We don't want his soul drunk through a straw, do you?" Macie agreed.

Ginger shook her head. "You guys. None of those bad things are going to happen to him. Just lay off it."

"Okay, Ginger," Dodie said, "we won't talk about Polly." She was silent for a moment. But just for a moment. "But what about the guy that Courtney likes." Ginger glared at her. "Nevermind," Dodie said softly.

"There's your brother," Macie said, "Dodie." Ginger's heart had leaped when she had thought it was her brother. Instead it crashed when she learned that it was Dodie's. Ginger watched as Hoodsey made his way from the Elementary to the Junior High. But where was Carl? Didn't those two always hang around with each other? Something was up. Something that Ginger probably wasn't going to like.

But he as got closer, she could that he had a scrap of paper in his hand. Now what?

"What's that in your hand there, Hoodsey," Dodie asked when he had reached them.

"Mom had us make a list of movies that we wanted to watch, as she's willing to stop by the video store," Hoodsey explained. "Something on that list is sure to be approved by Mom."

"Who's 'us,'" Ginger asked.

"Your Mom rents movies," asked Macie.

"You've been in contact with Mom," Dodie said.

Hoodsey shrugged. And blushed a little. "She stopped by school an hour ago on a little errand she had."

"An hour ago?" Dodie lost some of the color in her face. "And she didn't stop by to she me?"

"Mothers. What are you going to do?" Courtney's voice appeared. "Eh, Dodie?"

Dodie took in a sharp breath. "You got my name right."

"Of course I did. Since we'll going to be such good friends and all."

Ginger raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Miranda and Mipsy?"

"And the rest of your posse?" Macie said.

"I'll tell you all about it later."

Ginger wasn't surprised to see the Gripling limousine pull up to the curb. What did surprise her was that she had spotted it even before Courtney did. "Ah, here's our ride, girls?"

"You're taking all three of us, Courtney?" Ginger said.

"Of course," Courtney said like she was relating the weather in their immediate vicinity. Which was sunny and a few clouds in the sky. The limo stopped.

"But what about Hoodsey?" Dodie asked.

"Don't worry, Dodie," he said, "Mom's picking up me and Carl and taking us to our house."

"Both of you?" she asked incredulously.

Ginger was right. Mrs. Bishop despised Carl. Something was definitely happening. And Ginger was definitely not liking it.

"I hope that you're not afraid of the dark," Courtney said in a way that suggested that she didn't. "Tonight we're sleeping under the stars."

"But-" Ginger started to say, but Courtney had already started to pushed into the now-open car door.

"Come on, we haven't got all day, you know. We have a campsite to get to in twenty minutes."

When everyone was safely in their seats and the limo was on the road, Courtney said, "Ginger, I'm afraid that Momma has done something rather foolish.

"She has brought member of our Country Club to the Landing Site."

Ginger swallowed. This could be bad.

"What crash site?" Dodie said. "What's going on here?"


	11. Surprises

As Told by Ginger copyright Viacom

Chapter 11: Surprises

Carl had to ride in the backseat while Hoodsey got to ride in the front. Of course it was Hoodsey's mom that was driving the car, and that samesaid woman did loath Carl. That still didn't mean that he had to like it. Far from it.

"Robert Joesph, did you make that list like I told you to?" Jojo asked.

"Of course, Mom," Hoodsey said. "Did you want to see it?"

"Not now, Dear. I'm still driving. Show me when get home."

"Alright, Mom."

Carl shifted in his seat. "I don't see why you can't let us go to Video Hut with you."

"You in the the video? Huh. I can it now," Jojo said. "Lois killing me because I killed you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jojo," Carl replied scarcastily. Jojo was just so uptight. Why didn't she just relax?

"Honestly, Carl, I don't know why I am doing this," Jojo adjusted the rearview so that she could see him more clearly, "but your mother asked me to baby-sit you for awhile, and that's what I mean on doing."

Carl folded his arms over his chest, and it wasn't Carl, you would have said that he was pouting. But since this was Carl, he was just making a point. "You probably wouldn't rent any of the videos on that list we gave you."

"You're probably right," Jojo admitted. "But I did tell you to make that list, so I am going to have to read it. Even if it is a waste of my time."

Carl fell back into his seat. He could tell that Jojo really did think it was a waste of time. But she had given her word. And when she said she was going to do something, she did it, whether you liked it or not. And whether she liked it or not. "And you don't like a movie on the list?"

"Than I'll pick one."

"Oh yes of course," Carl replied, even though he really hadn't listened to Jojo's answer.

There was no more conversation during the rest of the car trip. Just Jojo's talking to herself and the sound of the running engine was all Carl had to listen to during that trip. Hoodsey tried to start up a conversation with him, but he barely heard his friend. He was too deep in thought.

Who was Courtney's new love interest? Carl had to discover his identity. If he was the right guy, than Carl could use him to blackmail Courtney with. Courtney, Carl hated to admit, was an even better blackmail target than Blake.

Soon, however, they pulled onto the Bishops' driveway. "Now Carl," Jojo said before even unbuckling her seatbelt, "I don't want any trouble out of you."

"Must you say that every time, Jojo," Carl sighed.

Jojo grimaced. "Considering that it is you...

"Yes."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jojo."

"Come now, I can't go the video store if you two stay in the car." A beat later, "And don't call me Jojo."

"You're not going in first, Mom?" Hoodsey said.

"No, I'm only dropping you off here before I run to the video store."

"Oh. Okay, Mom." Hoodsey opened his door and exited the car.

Jojo sighed as she closed the door behind him. "Honestly, you would think he was born in a barn."

"Well, you would know, Joanne."

"Don't call me that either." She looked back. "You still here?"

"At least can we watch read through the list we had given you and had worked so hard on?"

"No."

That single word had the weight of scores of volumes.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door next to him. "But just for the record, I don't approve."

Jojo's expression was unchanged.

"Bye," Carl waved before closing the door. He headed for the house. He got a few steps before that the sedan wasn't moving. He turned and watched Jojo go down the list and mark out entry after entry with a red pen. Like she had said she was going to do, she was reading the list. Carl didn't really expect it, but maybe, just maybe, Jojo would a movie on that list that she actually approved of.

Carl left that charming scene for the front door. There he rang the doorbell. At once, the door open and Jojo's husband, Mr. Bishop, appeared. He looked glad to see Carl. "You don't have ring the bell, Carl. You're our guest here."

"Sorry, Mr. Bishop. But some habits are hard to break."

"I completely understand, Carl. Sometimes Joann gives even me a hard time."

"Just why did you marry her, Mr. Bishop?"

"Her mother had asked the same question," Mr. Bishop sighed wistfully. He turned to Carl. "That's a long story, Carl. A long story indeed." He touched Carl's shoulder. "Come on inside, Carl. Your friend is staying the night too." He led Carl into the house.

"Doesn't Hoodsey live here, Mr. Bishop?" Carl said as the door was closed behind them.

"No, your other friend." A red-haired girl appeared at the top of the stairs. "Noelle."

"Hi, Carl," she said. She started down the stairs.

"Noelle! What are you doing here?"

"Hoodsey's mom invited me."

"She did." Carl was astonished. That didn't make any sense.

Noelle nodded.

"Now would she go and do a thing like that?"

Noelle shrugged.

"Ho ho right," Carl said with glee. "Another mystery for us to solve."

Noelle reached the foot of the stairs. "What's the first one?"

"Courtney's boyfriend."

"Courtney?" Noelle cocked her head uncertainly.

"Blake's big sister."

"Oh. Of course." Noelle hesitated.

Carl held up her hands. "What is it, Noelle?"

"There's something you should know." She leaned toward Carl and whispered into his ear, "There's an UFO in our collective backyard."

---

Courtney opened her mouth, but Ginger spoke first. "I think I should tell them. I am their best friend after all."

"Very well." She sounded as if she didn't care which one of them that told the girls, though Ginger was sure that wasn't true.

"An UFO landed in the forest recently, I suppose." She turned to Courtney.

"Last night," she replied.

"Last night. He was real hurt for some reason. But fortunately, my mom came by and now he's all better now. I guess that my mom helped. She's a nurse, you know."

"We know that she's a nurse, Ginger," Dodie said.

"Of course." Ginger was blushing.

Macie slowly shook her head. "For shame, Ginger. You actually believe this alien nonsense?" She leaned forward. "You have been spending far too much with your brother, that's what I think."

"It's true, dammit. I've seen the alien craft. I've seen the alien. I've touched them both. So, if Ginger said she's seen an UFO, Lacie, you had better believe it."

Ginger was surprised by her vehemence. How much did Courtney care for Nomar?

Dodie giggled. "Oh, I get it," she said. "This is some kind of elbroate pratical joke on me and Macie." Ginger heard Courtney softly repeat Macie's name, but apparently Dodie didn't notice, as she continue right along. "Pull a fast one on the two least popular girls in school. Nobody would mind, right? I mean it's not like anybody likes us, right? ("I like you," Ginger said.) But couldn't you think o-"

"Silence, you fool," Courtney screamed.

Suddenly Ginger could hear her blood pump in her ears. It was far too quiet in the limo. Come on. Would someone please say something? No one did. So she had to.

"Good job, Courtney," she said. "Nobody can quiet a room like you can." Courtney's head was bowed. "No, Ginger," she said quietly. "Nobody in my position should ever talk that."

"That' all right, Courtney," Dodie said. "We forgive you. Right, Macie?" Macie nodded. "See, Courtney?"

Courtney sighed. "You're right. It's nothing compared to some of the things I have done in my life." She swallowed. "And will do."

Ginger did not like where this was going. But they had already entered the woods. There was no turning back now. But there was one more thing. "You said that your mother has told some people about Nomar."

"Nomar?" Dodie said.

"That's the alien, Dodie."

"Oh yes," Courtney said. "She's bringing the entire Charity Committee with the see Nomar's ship."

"Charity Committee?"

"Oh, that's the committee in which Momma just rudely announced to the world Nomar's presence here. We have to stop them. Fortunately I have a plan to do just that."

"So what is that plan, Courtney."

She put her finger to her lips. "You'll see."

"We're doomed," Macie said to the ceiling.

The car stopped abruptly. "We're here, Madam," Winston said from the front.

"Okay, Doubting Tammys, just a few paces from this car and through those is the evidence for our statements."

"But isn't that 'Doubting Thomases," Macie pointed out.

"But you're both girls," Courtney said with all seriousness.

"Never mind," Macie said as she followed Ginger out of the car.

When everyone was out of the car, Winston was staning next to the driver's side door. "Would that be all, Madam." She wiped a tear from his eyes.

"No, this is... it." Courtney's voice broke.

"I will miss you, Courtney."

"And I will miss you two, Winston." Now tears were flowing Courtney's face. She wiped them dry with her sleeve as she waved goodbye to Winston.

He stood there while before he finally hunkering back into the limo and driving off, leaving the four girls alone in the woods. "Now what?" Dodie said.

"Now we go meet Nomar." Courtney sighed. "I wish that we could take Winston with us?"

"Courtney, just where is that we are going?" Ginger said.

Courtney didn't answer. Instead, she just walked off.

Ginger shrugged. And then followed her into the woods.

---

"What the hell was that all about?" Mipsy wondered.

"I don't know. But I'm going in there and find." Miranda turned to Mipsy. "You coming?"

"What do I like? Macie?"

They sprung from the prone position from which they had watched Courtney's arrival with Ginger and the dorks and Courtney's tear-filled farewell with her butler. If they hadn't been the slightest bit curious before, they had a full-blown case of it now. They followed Courtney and her entourage.

From a safe distance of course.


	12. Miranda Finds It

As Told by Ginger copyright Viacom

Chapter 12: Miranda Finds It

Darren Patterson pedaled on his bike toward Dodie's house as quickly and as furiously as he could. Something was happening with Ginger, and he didn't like it one bit. And he was going to see what he could about it. And since Carl was staying there, he figured that was where he would find Ginger.

He took another quick glance at the sky. A lot more dark clouds had built since the last time that Darren checked. It was going to rain for sure at this rate. And of course he hadn't brought along a raincoat or even an umbrella. And he was still was several minutes form the Bishop's house.

Darren hated the rain. Especially when there was a lot of it. The rain started to fall and his clothes were already getting damp. But he did know one way of getting out of the rain faster. Get to wherever he was going to sooner. So he pedaled all the more harder. "At least it couldn't get any worse," he said.

Then it really started to pour. He cursed his luck. "Man, why did I have to say that? I always say the wrong thing. Will was right about…"

His voice trailed off when he saw the silvery saucer flying overhead. His mouth hung open as he continued to track the path of the flying saucer. He had to admit to himself that he had never seen a real-life UFO before. Not even that time in New Mexico. Though it did close. "What the hell?" he finally managed to say.

Just before flipping the bike over the curb and smashing his face onto a very hard surface. It was at that moment that he realized why his mother had always told him to wear a helmet whenever he rode his bike. He was glad that he had listened his mother that day. _Oh, swift move, Darren Patterson_, he thought. _Where did you learn to ride? The Internet?_

He slowly picked up himself off the street and looked around. At least nobody he knew saw him. But there was one little boy who snickered.

"Oh, like you could do better," Darren said.

The boy broke out laughing and strolled away. Darren didn't watch him leave. Instead he turned his attention to where he had last seen the flying craft. But when had turned to look, the ship had already disappeared. He sighed.

Ginger would never believe that he had seen a flying saucer from outer space.

He pedaled the rest of the way to Dodie's house.

-OOO-

**Crack.**

Ginger tensed when she heard the stick breaking behind her but didn't turned around. It was probably Mipsy or Miranda following them. But surely Courtney, or Dodie or Macie, heard the sound.

But Courtney seemed perfectly oblivious as she said, "We're almost there, Ginger."

"I know where the spaceship is, Courtney. It's Macie and Dodie who don't know where it is."

"Oh, right, sorry," Courtney said.

"There's no spaceship," Dodie decided.

"Yes, there is. I've seen it, Dodie," Ginger said.

They broke into the clearing. Within it, Ginger found it only the second time that day. She heard both Dodie and Macie draw in a breath to either side of her. "It can't be," Dodie said.

"But it is," Macie finished.

It was the flying saucer that Courtney had been telling them about, and Mrs. Gripling and Mrs. Foutley were standing beside it like it had always been there. Perhaps it had for all Ginger knew. She didn't know all that much about this sort of thing. "Mom, what are you still doing here?"

"Ginger, it isn't everyday that you get to meet a being from another world."

"True."

"Mrs. Foutley," Macie asked, "do our parents know about the alien?"

"No, they just know that you're going on a little trip, and that you're going to be perfectly safe."

"Trip?" Dodie said. "What trip?"

"Yes," a voice sneered. "What's this about a trip?"

"Miranda? What are you doing here?" Courtney said.

"Following you, duh," Miranda said. Her arms were crossed under her chest. "Just when were you planning on telling me about this alien?"

"That's very good question," Courtney said softly.

"Oh," Mipsy said from behind Miranda. "I hate it when people say that."

"Yeah, Courtney. I think that I deserve an answer to that question."

Courtney didn't answer right away. Ginger felt the tension between Miranda and Courtney. _What's that all about?_ She wondered. The two girls had been best friends as far as she could remember, and she hated to see them fight. For one thing, she seemed to drawn into the crossfire for some reason.

"It's because of Ginger, isn't it?" Miranda demanded.

"Well, you see." Courtney was examining her templed hands. "It's like this." She groped around for an explanation. But Ginger wasn't entirely sure that Courtney had one to give. "The alien… you see, uhm…"

"Oh, I get it," Miranda said, taking advantage of the pause.

"You do?"

"Yes. You like Ginger better than you like me, don't you?"

"That's just true, Miranda. You're just going to have to trust me."

"Well, so far you haven't proven to be very trustworthy of late."

"Miranda," Ginger said before realizing. "Courtney knew that you wouldn't keep yourself from investigating a secret that your friends were keeping from you." She knew this from personal experience. "With that in mind, Courtney brought us out here to this spot in the woods, knowing that you would follow us here to the UFO." It might even have been true, for all she knew. Courtney had ever tells her anything that was very useful.

"Is this true, Courtney?"

Courtney nodded most vigorously.

"UFO, huh?" Miranda looked all around her. "Where is this UFO? I don't don't see any."

"Like I told you, it's in this clearing here," Courtney replied.

"You said nothing of the sort, Courtney."

"What do you think the thing behind us is, Miranda," Mrs. Foutley asked.

"Some kind of aluminum saucer, perhaps?"

"Believe me, Miranda. It ain't made of aluminum."

"What's aluminum?" Mrs. Gripling blinked her eyes.

"It's what soda cans are made of, Mrs. Gripling," Ginger said.

Mrs. Gripling's mouth formed an 'O.' "Ah, thank you, Ginger. I'll keep that in mind."

She didn't look like that she would keep it in mind.

"It's like aluminum to me," Miranda decided.

Courtney leaned in closer and whispered into her ear. Ginger barely heard what she said. "Go ahead. Touch it."

"Fine. I will."

She stormed toward the flying saucer. Ginger could tell that Miranda was looking for proof that the "alien craft" was made of aluminum. She wasn't sure how Miranda was going to react when she finds that there was absolutely no idea that the craft was made of any earthly metal, let alone aluminum. She watched Miranda as she placed her palm on the hull. Then Miranda froze for the longest moment, not even breathing.

It seemed like forever, but after awhile, Miranda suddenly spoke. "This isn't made of aluminum." She turned to Courtney. "Where did this come from?"

"Nomar didn't really say."

"Nomar?"

"The alien, Miranda." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm getting tired of explaining that."

"Then you would mind giving somebody else a chance to explain," Ginger asked.

"Yes. Yes, I would."

Mipsy suddenly said, "Can I have a ride on the flying saucer?"

"Of course, Mipsy," Courtney smiled indulgently. "That's why we are all here."

-OOO-

Darren rung the Bishops' doorbell for the third time. And waited for the third time. It usually took people to answer the door, but not this long. He sighed.

He turned to leave.

"Oh hi, Darren," he heard Hoodsey say at the door. "What brings you here?"

Darren turned back. "I'm looking for Ginger. Is she here?"

"No, she's with my sister. They and Macie are off doing something with Courtney."

"Do you know where that is?"

"No, not really."

Noelle appeared behind Hoodsey and looked Darren over. "He'll do."

Darren started. "Do? Do for what?"

Hoodsey answered. "Something about a flying saucer."

"Flying saucer? I saw one on the way here."

"Exactly." Noelle left.

"Wow! I knew she was telekinetic, but I didn't know she was telepathic as well."

"Don't mind her. That's how she usually talks."

The growl of a car pulling into the driveway attracted Darren's attention. It is Mrs. Bishop finished with an errand of hers or two. She stopped the car and got out with a plastic bag in hand. It seemed to have a videocassette in it. She came to the front step, where Darren was standing, watching her get closer. "Oh, Darren, what brings you here?"

"Looking for Ginger, Mrs. Bishop."

"Oh, she's at a barbeque with the girls in the woods."

"With Courtney?"

"Uh huh. Why?"

"Doesn't that seem a little strange, Mrs. Bishop?"

"Not really. Unlike some people, I don't judge others by how rich their families are."

Darren blushed. "Sorry, Mrs. Bishop."

"That's all right, Darren," she said. "I didn't mean you."

"So what movie did you get, Mom?"

Mrs. Bishop sighed. "The Day that the Earth Stood Still."

"The what?"

"It's a sci-fi classic, Hoodsey. You and Carl will love it."

Hoodsey still didn't look convinced.


	13. The Ultimate Trip Begins

As Told by Ginger copyright Viacom

Chapter 13: The Ultimate Trip Begins

"We're not alone," Noelle said suddenly.

Carl felt a chill down his spine. "What do you mean?"

"Look behind you," she whispered.

Breaking his watching of the movie, he turned to look behind. He started when he found Polly Schuester standing in Hoodsey's living room by the couch. "Interesting that I should find you here of all places, Carl Foutley."

"I, myself, don't find all that remarkable," Carl said, almost in an off-hand way. Almost. "It is the house of my best friend after all."

"We have unfinished business, you and I."

Carl made of a show of thinking upon it. "We do? Hmm, I can't think of anything. Can you, Noelle?"

Noelle shook her head.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean, Carl Foutley," Polly said, a little confidently for Carl's tastes.

"Oh really? What would that be?"

"That play-date we had together."

Carl swallowed and eyed Noelle. He was starting to get the feeling that he had only seconds to live. Unless he thought very, _fast_ on this. Unfortunately he didn't even get that chance.

"You did have fun with Polly Schuester, Carl Foutley," Noelle was standing with her hands on her hips. Always a bad sign.

"Noelle, I can explain." Carl didn't sound very convincing. Carl knew it. He knew that Noelle and Polly knew it. But he had to say something. And it might buy him some time.

"Don't bother, Carl. I understand perfectly."

"You do?" Carl's heart lifted up.

"You have been drawn into Polly's web like a foolish fly and now you are doomed just like the others."

"Others? What others?" Something in Noelle's tone was a bit off.

But before Noelle could answer, Hoodsey returned with Darren from their excursion to the roof. "Just great," Hoodsey said. "I leave you two alone for five minutes, and everything goes to heck and back. And then back to heck again. Just what the Sam Hill is going on here?"

"I can explain," Carl said.

Hoodsey crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm listening."

Carl began to explain. "Polly here-" But before he could get another word out, he felt himself being pulled upward. "Wow. This is so-o cool."

"Are you nuts, Carl? We're being abducted by aliens here," Darren said.

Carl looked around and saw that everyone else was being up too. "I know."

Darren sighed. "Of course."

-OOO-

"So what do you think, Miranda?" Courtney took a bite from her polish sausage in a bun, awaiting her answer.

"I can't believe you're eating that, Courtney," Miranda said.

Courtney swallowed so she could answer. "Why not? It's awfully good. And it's not like anyone can see us. Right?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, you worry too much, Miranda. You should just relax."

"Huh. You're one to talk, Miss Where's-my-make-up-case-when-I-need-it."

"You're just jealous, Miranda."

"Jealous? Jealous of what exactly?"

Ginger sighed. Girls everywhere, no matter how rich they were, were all the same. So why did everyone make such a big deal about how rich they were.

"Just when we are going up in the Flying Saucer, Mrs. Gripling," Mipsy asked.

"Patience, my dear," she replied. "London wasn't built in a day you know."

"All good things go to those who wait," Mrs. Foutley agreed.

"But why the wait, Mom?" Ginger asked.

"Because, Ging, Nomar isn't quite ready to steer the craft just yet."

"Oh, okay, Mom."

"How come she gets a sensible answer," Mipsy pouted, "and I didn't, Mrs. Foutley?"

"She asked a different question." Mrs. Foutley hemmed. "The thing is we don't know when Nomar will be ready."

"What kind is Nomar anyway?"

"A perfectly sensible name for one from Nomar's race I would imagine," Macie said.

Mipsy ignored her. "Why is this alien guy offering rides in his spaceship."

"Why wouldn't he give us rides, Mipsy?" Miranda snorted. "You're getting too paranoid in your old age."

The craft's intercom cracked to life. "Ladies, it's now to begin the trips of your lives."

"Who's that speaking on the intercom?" Dodie asked. "I thought that Nomar couldn't talk."

"He can now," Mrs. Gripling replied. "Before I went to my meeting with the charity committee, I helped him set up a way to speak through the ship's intercom."

"Ah, of course," Dodie said, even though she clearly had no idea what Mrs. Gripling was saying. Ginger didn't blame her. She didn't either.

"Don't just stand there, guys," Courtney suddenly wrapped her arms around both their shoulders. "It's time for the ride of our lives."

Dodie and Ginger looked at each other uncertainly as they let themselves be led into the Flying Saucer. Ginger felt like a lamb being sent to the slaughterhouse. And the fact that the entry-tube looked like a yawning throat did not help calm her fears. But fortunately, her premonitions weren't usually too accurate. As Ginger was being led down the corrider, she shivered. They wereusually not too true accurate. _Usually_.

"Tomorrow's the first day of the rest of your life, girls," Courtney said cheerfully.

"Tomorrow?" Dodie and Ginger yelped in surprise.

"Yes, tomorrow." Courtney made clucking sounds. "Must I repeat myself?"

They entered Nomar's inner sanctum. Where Ginger beheld a shocking sight. Nomar standing by his chair, apparently unaffected by his earlier injuries. Or his supposed injuries, as she was beginning to suspect.

"You look better, Nomar," Courtney commented.

_I don't know she did it_, Nomar said, _but Mrs. Foutley was a miracle-worker. All my injuries are now completely healed._

"So that's what she meant when she said that you were fine," Ginger said.

Nomar nodded. _I'm beginning to think that she's not entirely… human_.

Dodie drew in a sharp breath. "What the hell was that?"

"We told you that Nomar has telepathic powers, Dodie," Ginger said.

"Yes, but I didn't really believe it."

"Neither did I," a nasely voice said. Ginger turned and saw Macie enter the central chamber with Mipsy and Mrs. Foutley and Mrs. Gripling.

"How does he do that?" Mipsy wondered.

Ginger shrugged. She hadn't the slightest clue how that happened. All she knew was that it worked. Very well from what she could tell.

_I'm not a doctor, you know_.

"I wouldn't know," Mipsy shrugged.

_Okay, everybody find yourself a place to sit yourself during the take-off. Lift-off is in twenty minutes_.

"Twenty minutes? What was the hurry for then?"

"You call that hurry," Mrs. Gripling asked. "You all came in quite calmly, didn't you?"

Mipsy looked to the side. "I guess."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Miranda asked.

_Down there_, Nomar indicated the lower level were there nine tanks full of some kind of gooey substance.

"We have down into that?" Mipsy asked, clearly aghast at at the suggestion.

"Of course," a half-naked Courtney was already removing her bra. "How else would we survive the take-off?"

"But why are taking off all your clothes, Courtney?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know about you, Ginger, but I don't want my clothes sticky with whatever goo Nomar has in his pods."

"But are the pods really necessary?" Miranda sneered.

"Yes, the ship is set to take-off at forty gees and there's nothing that Nomar could do about it."

"Forty gees?" Dodie asked Mrs. Foutley.

"Quite lethal against the unprotected human body for prolonged periods." She slipped out of her panties.

The remaining girls exchanged glances. And began to undress.


	14. In Space

As Told By Ginger copyright Viacom

Chapter 14: In Space

Ginger, looking out the window, watched the almost dot-like Earth slowly recede from sight. Tears began to stream away from her eyes. She might never see her home ever again. She knew she should be excited by the prospect of visiting space, but she still had doubts about ever seeing her home again. Would never hear Carl's weird gross outs. No more fresh aromas from her Mom's fresh-baked cookies. But what she was most afraid of never experiencing again was gravity as she was very ill from space sickness.

Her head felt puffy, she felt throwing up, and she had to go the bathroom far too often for her tastes. And those weren't the only effects that weightlessness had on the human body. Her hair had became quite unmanageable. At least she hadn't had to belch since they had left the Earth an hour ago.

"How long do you suppose we'll be out here?" she heard Dodie ask behind her.

Ginger shrugged.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have on this trip, Ginger."

Ginger stared out the window before responding. "Ask me later, would you, Dodie? This is all very new to me. I still haven't the slightest clue is happening."

"We're hurtling away from the Earth at speeds no man had gone before."

Ginger sighed slowly.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone then. See'ya."

Ginger heard her best friend push off the deck toward deeper into the spacecraft. And Ginger was alone to be with her thoughts again. But most of all, she decided to put her faith in God to see this through. What other choice did she have really?

A scent reached her nose. It brought back memories of home and family. No, it couldn't be. There were in a gravity-free zone. Conventional ovens couldn't possibly work up here. Or could they?

She decided to go investigate.

OOO-

Macie watched in abject fascination as Courtney floated through the corridors of the ship in her bare skin. She had never seen the likes before. Nothing at all was being weighed by gravity. And everything was perfectly in proportion. Her blonde hair a golden crown over her head.

Courtney's body was a work of art. An Angel.

"Courtney, do you mind putting on some clothes," Miranda said. "You look completely ridiculous trouncing around the place completely naked."

"We're all girls here, Miranda. It's not like I have anything you haven't seen before."

"Yes, but Miss Litefoot here is staring at you like you're Michealango's David for crying out loud."

"As she should, Miranda. God gave me this perfect body, and I, for one, don't intend to shove into some drawer."

"Yeah, right."

"What was that, Miranda?"

"Oh, nothing."

"It sounded to me like you said something, Miranda."

Now Macie was beginning to feel a little ashamed of her so-called social betters. They were on this fantastic journey and already they were fighting like walruses fighting over a mate. She would have left if she weren't so entranced by Courtney's body. She wished she had that body.

"Don't be such a prude," Courtney said. "As a matter of fact, I think we should get naked."

"Ain't going to happen." Miranda crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm not a prude, Courtney. It's just we're not animals. We need a sense of dignity. We just can't go around naked."

"Sure we can." Courtney looked toward the hatch that led to the galley. "I think I'm a might bit puckish. You coming, Miranda?"

"I'm staying here. But you can take Little-Miss-Art-Lover here with you."

Suddenly Courtney started sniffing the air. "I wonder what that delicious smell could be." She floated toward the galley.

And Macie followed.

OOO-

Dodie was completely taken by surprise when she fell onto the deck. She had been in zero-gee for so long that she hadn't been expecting any gravity to be on the ship. Where on the world did that come from? The inappropriateness of that last expression wasn't entirely lost on her.

"Dodie, what brings you by?" She looked up. Mrs. Foutley was standing overhead stirring something in a bowl. Probably cookie dough.

Dodie started to get back up. "How come there's gravity in this section and not on the rest of the ship?"

"Well, I can't exactly make snacks for this trip without good ole gravity keeping everything in its place."

"But didn't we bring snacks for this trip, Mrs. Foutley?"

"They seemed to have disappeared, Dodie. I would suspect Carl and your brother, but they don't seem to be here at the moment."

Dodie nodded. "Which is just as well, since Courtney is floating around the Saucer buck naked."

"Is she now?" Mrs. Foutley continued to mix the dough.

"But what are you going to do about it, Mrs. Foutley?"

"Sorry, Dodie, but I don't think it's my place to say." She shrugged. "Besides we're girls here."

"Nomar isn't."

Mrs. Foutley paused. "Huh. Hadn't thought of that." Then she shrugged again. "But then again he isn't even human."

"But…"

"I don't think that human genitalia or breasts interest him that much."

"Mrs. Foutley!" Dodie gasped.

"Hey, I'm a nurse. I can use words like that once in awhile."

"I suppose." She turned to look out the door just in time to watch Courtney fall flat on her back, giving Dodie a view that she could have done without.

"Perhaps I should say something after all," Mrs. Foutley remarked.

"About what?" Courtney asked. She sat up but made no effort to cover herself up, even though her legs were spaced wide apart.

"Courtney, put some clothes on."

Courtney pouted. "But why? You're not my mother."

"Let's just see what she has to say about it when we her," Mrs. Foutley said. "Until then, put on your clothes."

She stood up. "Fine." She managed to make a dignified exit despite her nudity. Until she reached the zero gravity zone, where she lost her footing and started spinning heels over head.

Dodie looked away and shook her head sadly. To think, she had used to look up to Courtney, too.

OOO-

"So how does this spaceship work exactly," Mipsy asked with feigned innocence, as she floated by Nomar as he was piloting the ship.

He smiled. _You ask a lot of questions, don't you?_

"Actually," Mipsy blushed, "my mom says that I don't ask enough questions."

_She is either a very wise woman, or a fool_.

Mipsy shrugged. "Who can tell?"

A knock came from the hatchway, interrupting their conservation. _Hello, Ginger, what brings you by_?

Ginger looked puzzled. "There's artificial gravity onboard this ship."

"There is?" Mipsy blinked her eyes twice. She hadn't known about this gravity. "Where?"

"In the galley. I was following the scent of fresh-baked cookies when I discovered my friends and family actually standing up."

_Yes, I know about the gravity_.

"Why isn't on all over the ship?" Ginger said.

_That would take far more power than this ship is capable of generating_.

"Oh."

Mipsy pursed her lips. That was very interesting. "So how much power is this ship capable of generating?"

Nomar told them.

OOO-

"Courtney doesn't have to wear clothing if she doesn't want," Mrs. Gripling said. Dodie wasn't surprised. The rich socialite herself was completely nude. And floating by a porthole

"Why the sudden interest in nudity?" Mrs. Foutley asked.

"When will be the next time we'll get a chance to be naked in free-fall?"

"You know, Mrs. F, she had a point," Macie said. She also was now bare.

Mrs. Foutley sighed. "I think it's about time we discussed who's who in charge of the expedition."

"Oh, I heartily agree," Mrs. Gripling said.

OOO-

Joann dialed 911 into her phone. She hadn't been able to find her son or Darren or Noelle or that Carl boy. She got a response almost at once. "911. State your emergency."

"I'm Joann Bishop. And it looks I have to report some missing kids."


	15. Deception

Is anyone actually reading this?

Well, anyway here's the fifteenth chapter of _The Alien_

As Told By Ginger copyright Viacom

Chapter 15: Deception

Carl met with Noelle in the observation lounge on the Flying Saucer. "What did you want to show me, Noelle?"

She pointed out the porthole toward a distant point. It was definitely not a star. It clearly had some sort of form. "I think that is where your sister and the others are."

"How do you know?"

Noelle looked Carl straight in the eye. "I wish I knew."

Carl gulped. He had a bad feeling about where this was all headed. If only he could identify what it was… Hopefully he was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time after all.

But not even the elation of weightlessness dulled the feeling of helplessness he had. He had to ignore that feeling. He was going to fix whatever that was broken, and everything will get back to normal. Especially after Notek erases their memories. Carl had mixed feelings about that. While he would enjoy the mysteries of the universe, he knew that if he unraveled them too fast, he would ruin the aura.

Ah, who was he kidding? He wanted to know more. And retain the memories he had.

He pushed off the ring around the porthole. "Excuse me, Noelle. There's something I have to see a man about."

Noelle nodded. "Okay, but don't dally, Carl."

Carl nodded. And then he went into the corridor. By walking on the floor. It was just the sci-fi shows on TV. Artificial gravity. If only if he could know that were a planet or a spaceship that Noelle had shown him…

He wandered the corridors and rooms of the alien craft looking for Hoodsey and/or Darren. Notek had made it on no uncertain terms that he wasn't to be disturbed while steering that craft through space. He seemed pretty intense, but maybe there was a way for Carl to avoid getting his mind wiped.

Though Carl had to admit, other than the whole memory wiping thing and his aloof nature, Notek wasn't too bad.

But that's still no excuse to erase people's memories. Aliens have been messing with the Earth, and the people who call her home, for far, far too long.

Carl was going to put a stop to that.

After he got reunited his mother and his sister of course.

OOO-

He found Hoodsey and Darren lounging in a room that looked sort like a living room. But it was a quite simple arrangement. A view screen sat on the far wall and a couch lay on each end of the room. Darren laid on his back on the couch on his right. And Hoodsey sat on the couch on his left. A show that was about a Japanese band but clearly wasn't from Japan.

"Why are you watching that crap?" Carl asked.

Darren shrugged. "Hey. Nothing else is on. Besides you should be impressed that we're watching TV millions of miles away from home."

"You mean this isn't a video."

"Nope."

"Huh."

Darren said, "You're up to something."

"Aren't I always?" Carl grinned. "But I've been thinking…"

"Never a good sign."

"Do you really want your memories erased?"

"No, but I'm welcome to solutions to stop that from happening."

Hoodsey got off his couch. "Don't worry, Darren. Carl's the idea man. He'll think of something."

"Not yet," Carl said. "I think I'll need your help to answer a few questions."

Darren sat up. "Of course, Carl. We can't let anyone erase _our_ memories."

Carl closed the door behind him and they began their reconnaissance activities.

OOO-

Ginger was glad that Mrs. Gripling had put her clothes back on. A naked woman floating around the spaceship was pretty distracting. She and Ginger's mom had that discussion about who would be in charge (Though why they hadn't had that talk before, Ginger didn't know.) and they had decided that Mrs. Foutley would be in charge, since was a couple of months the senior of the two women. Then Mrs. Gripling had agree to wear her clothes again. Ginger was very much relieved when she watched Courtney's mother don her clothes.

Unfortunately, Courtney herself did not follow her mother's example. While Macie did. And none of the other girl's took their clothes off. Of which Ginger was glad. She didn't how much more of that insanity she could take. Now to convince Courtney to put her clothes back on…

"So, Courtney, you like looking like a complete fool?" Courtney gasped when Ginger said. "Well it's true. You do like rather foolish when go around in the buff like that."

"That shows you how much you know, Ginger. Mama's in charge of this trip and she said that I could be naked if I wanted to be."

"I thought Mom was in charge, Courtney."

Courtney put her finger to her chin and pondered. "That's odd. Mama told me that _she_ was the one was in charge."

OOO-

"She said what!" Mrs. Foutley exclaimed. "Are you really sure that was what Courtney said. Claire explicitly agreed that I was the boss."

Ginger nodded. "That was what she said."

"Then we have a Gripling to visit."

Mrs. Foutley kicked off the bulkhead and flew toward Mrs. Gripling's room and Ginger followed.

OOO-

Mipsy was sitting in front of a computer terminal, studying technical plans of the Flying Saucer when Miranda came into the room. At least that was what Mipsy looked like she was doing. Miranda had no idea if she could actually understand any of it. But she didn't care. "Mipsy, we're being followed."

Mipsy looked up from her work. "You look like you're alone, Miranda."

"No. I mean all of us," Miranda replied icily. "I mean another craft is following this one."

"What?" Mipsy tried to stand up. "Who could do that?"

"Another of our ole pal Nomar's kind, I would imagine."

"But what would they be doing here?"

"Why is Nomar here?" Miranda pointed out.

"Ah. Good point."

"So I was wondering if this craft we're in or the craft chasing us is the one should worry about."

"I'll try. But I'm not exactly fluent in Nomar's language."

"Try to find a English version."

OOO-

Carl was making his to where he had last seen Noelle. He and Hoodsey and Darren had started planning, and while Hoodsey and Darren were making preparations, Carl was fetching Noelle to get her contribution. Surely she didn't want her memory wiped.

He reached the observation deck he had shared with Noelle. She wasn't there. _I wonder where she went off to_, he thought before going out to look for her. He traveled through the entire ring corridor, and searched all the rooms along the way, before getting to where he started without finding her. "Now if I were Noelle Suessman, where I would be?"

He decided to check with Hoodsey.

When he had got the door open, he said, "Noelle, what are you doing here?"

"You are the one who looked for me here," Noelle replied.

He wasn't looking for her then, but he wasn't about to let her know that. "Good point."

"I agree with you guys," Noelle said. "I don't want my memory erased either." She looked levelly at Carl. "You do have a plan, do you not?"

"Of course," Carl replied. "It's me we're talking about."

"Hmm-mmm."

Jeez, you would think in all the months they had known each other that she would have trusted him more. "It's all in bag. There's nothing to worry about," he said confidently.

"Except for the possibility that Notek is eavesdropping on our conservation," Noelle pointed out.

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

Carl knew that was a reason that they drew up their plans on Post-It notes that he just happened to have with them when they had been abducted. But he just let their oh-so-gracious host Notek know about the existence. He shrugged. Not like he didn't know about the plans in the first place. But unless he could read minds, Notek wouldn't know what the plans were.

Noelle looked up, frowning. "And he might be watching with his camera."

Carl swore. Colorfully.

"You know, you aren't exactly helping," he said when he was done.

OOO-

It wasn't that Notek wanted to erase the poor kids' memories, but orders were orders, and Notek wasn't dishonorable enough to disobey them. Unlike that slime Nomar was pursuing. And he was certain that they were concocting some kind of scheme to save their memories, but he didn't bother to find out it was.

It would never work.

It was far too important that had no memory of these events. And he wasn't about to fail again.

OOO-

She must have been staring at the screen for far too long, Mipsy decided. The text was starting to make sense. It wasn't that was in English, as it wasn't, she recognized that language well enough. But was it possible to pick up an language this alien in only two hours?

"Wait. That can't be right," she said to herself. She unstrapped herself from the chair and went out to look for Miranda. This had to be shared with someone.

Mipsy didn't have far to look. Miranda was floating just outside the door with her hand on a guide rail. _Just what was she doing here?_ Mipsy wondered.

"Found something, Mipsy?"

Mipsy nodded. "Yes, two things. One, I can read Galactica like a native."

"Galactica?"

"That's the language that the ship's records are written in."

"That could prove useful," Miranda agreed. "And the second?"

"Nomar's has five-hundred thousand kilo-geems of reactor power. That's more than enough power in this ship to run the engines at full blast and the life support going and have gravity in every part of the ship at the same time."

"Yes," Miranda nodded, "either our host doesn't know his own ship, which I doubt, or he's a liar.

"Either way we're in big, big trouble."


	16. Rendevouz

llama boy-69: a rip-off of what exactly? The idea that I refer to is to respond to reviews in a review. As you can see that didn't last long.

As Told by Ginger copyright Viacom

Chapter 16: Rendevouz

Mrs. Foutley pounded on the hatch to Mrs. Gripling's cabin. "I know that you're in there, Claire. So you might as well come out."

There was no answer.

"You're setting a bad example for your daughter."

The hatch was opened an inch and Mrs. Gripling looked out. "What do you about raising a daughter. You're never home."

"I'm a single parent, Claire," Mrs. Foutley wearily. "I'm doing the best I can. But I fail to see how that allows you to go back on your word."

"I never said that you would in charge," Mrs. Gipling said haughtily.

"Okay, I'll bite. What did you say then?"

"Why, don't you remember? You were there."

"Humor me."

Mrs. Gripling looked smug. "I simply said that I wouldn't tell you what to do."

Mrs. Foutley pinched her nose. "I distinctly remember you agreeing that _I_ should be in charge."

"But isn't Nomar the one in charge?" Ginger pointed out.

Her mother nodded. "Okay. Let's go see what he has to say about this."

"But of course." Ginger didn't like the smile on Mrs. Gripling's lips. Not one bit.

OOO-

They were getting much closer. That much was clear. The Flying Saucer that Ginger abroad it had become quite visible. But its pilot didn't seem to be aware that he was being followed. Carl could quite clearly see that it was definitely saucer-shaped. Much like the spacecraft he was riding.

"What the heck is he doing?" Carl asked himself. "Doesn't he see us right in his tailpipe?"

"Apparently not." He jumped. The voice had come from nowhere.

"Noelle," Carl said when he came back to his senses, "hasn't anyone told not to sneak up on them?"

"Carl, if you were paying attention to what was going on around you you would have heard me. I wasn't walking very softly you know."

"Sorry, Nolle. I guess I was distracted for a sec."

"Carl, you should stop watching the Flying Saucer and start thinking about what's going to happen when we reach it."

Carl shrugged. "Notek is going to rendedouz with the other ship and board her."

"You don't know that. Notek might just blow Nomar's ship away."

"Noelle, Noelle, Noelle," Carl shook his head. "You must learn not to be so suspicious of everyone."

"Actually, Carl, I took the liberty of taking a look at this ship's history. Hoodsey and Darren gave me help." She gave Carl the data pad she was carrying. "It's a real whopper."

Carl took it and began reading. He started with a dismissive skeptical attitude, but as he read for the next six minutes, he was becoming more and more alarmed. "Aw crap."

"Yes, that was my response as well," Noelle said. "So what do you plan on doing about it?"

Give a minute, Noelle. I'll think of something."

OOO-

_It's not my concern_, Nomar said after he had been asked for his opinion. _That's something you must decide among yourselves._

"But you're the captain," Mrs. Foutley pointed out.

_Yes, but you're not my crew. You are my passengers._

"Then we shouldn't have someone have someone in charge of everyone," Mrs. Gripling said.

Ginger and her mother exchanged glances. This wasn't really going too well. "Why not?" Mrs. Foutley asked. "Somebody has to make sure everyone go nuts and not go around taking off all their clothes."

"But we're adults, Lois. We don't have to have someone telling us how to go through life."

"Alright," Mrs. Foutley said. "You'll be charge of my three, and I'll be in charge of my three."

Ginger sighed. "If anybody needs me, I'll be in my cabin."

Nobody needed her.

OOO-

"Courtney, do you mind putting on some clothes?" Miranda asked. "I hate to say this… but I'm starting to like it."

"Well alright," Courtney pouted. "I'll go put on some clothes.

For you."

They got up and floated toward the luggage. Though it barely counted as luggage, it was where Courtney had stashed her clothing for the trip.

OOO-

"I don't want to alarm you, Ginger," Dodie said, "but I think we're being followed." She sounded a bit worried.

"Don't be silly, Dodie. We're hurtling through space millions of miles from home. Who could possibly be following us?"

"Another alien spacecraft."

Ginger smiled bashfully. Of course. Another alien spacecraft. It was so perfectly obvious. What else could it possibly have been?

She wondered how many of the others saw the other spacecraft.

She asked Dodie to show her it, and they left tiny space that they were using as a cabin space. They bumped into Courtney and Miranda on their way through the corriders. "Still naked, I see," Ginger noted.

"She is going to get dressed now, Foutley" Miranda replied.

"Oh. That's good to hear, Miranda."

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"There's a Flying Saucer chasing us," Dodie said. "You should take a look."

Courtney folded her arms over her naked breasts. "I'm the judge of what I should see and I should not see."

Ginger was looking away. _It won't be a moment too soon when she's dressed again_.

"Don't be too swift to judgment, Courtney," Miranda cautioned. "It might just be the most important thing we see this whole trip."

"Just what are you saying, Miranda?"

"Nomar has been lying to us. He's been holding back the gravity even though he has well enough power for it."

"Are you sure?"

Miranda nodded. "Mipsy will verify my story. After she's done."

"Done with what?"

"You'll see," Miranda said knowingly.

OOO-

_Almost have it_, Mipsy thought. Just one more protocol separated her from her goal. She simply set the ship's security system to stand-by. With that done, she redirected the power going to the engines to go to the gravity generators instead. Soon Mipsy felt heavy again. She wondered if she was the same weight she would be on Earth, but there was no way to find out. The displays hadn't been calibrated to give information in gee's.

But everyone was sure to notice the difference.

Including Nomar.

OOO-

Without warning, Ginger fell onto the floor. Rubbing her nose that had hit the floor first, she leaned up with her elbow. "Okay, what just happened?"

"I think that gravity came on, Ginger," Courtney replied.

"Yeah, Ginger," Dodie said. "It would seem that way."

"Ah, guys," Miranda said, "I think that we have a problem."

"Oh, what is it?" Courtney asked.

Miranda pointed toward the porthole. "That."

A Flying Saucer was hurtling toward them. "Oh I'm too young to die, Miranda," Courtney cried as cleaved onto Miranda.

Ginger was too shocked to look away as the other spaceship grew closer and ultimately collided with theirs. She was blown away by the force of the crash before losing consciousness from the sudden, intense pain.


	17. Confrotation

As Told by Ginger copyright Viacom

Chapter 17: Confrontation

Carl Foutley saw the most peculiar sight. The Flying Saucer that they had been chasing, and had Ginger and her friends abroad, suddenly, inexciplablely, reversed itself and grew closer. It took a moment to realize that it had stopped, and that _they_ were the ones getting closer. "What the hell?" he said.

There seemed to be something important about this, but it continued to elude him. "Oh my god," he said when he found it, "we're going to crash!"

"Don't be silly, Carl," Noelle told him. "Notek isn't dumb enough to just blunder into things like that."

"Ah, I think he is." The other ship was dangerously close now and Notek showed no sign of swerving out of the way.

"He will turn," Noelle insisted.

He didn't.

Ten seconds later, Notek's ship plowed into Nomar's.

OOO-

Macie wondered where all the gravity suddenly came from. At least her bottom had cushioned her after she had fell. She was at lost. Why had Nomar turn on the gravity after so long without? And wasn't there something about power regulation issues?

"Macie, do you have any idea what's going on?" a voice asked.

Macie looked up and saw that it was Ginger's mom. She shook her head. "The last time I knew what was going on was before I entered that limo today." She blinked. "Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"I'm afraid that there might, Macie," Mrs. Foutley replied. "With these aliens you could never tell."

"I suppose." Macie shrugged. "But they aren't exactly my area of expertise."

A soft, mumbled boom reverberating followed her words. "What was that?" they asked each other.

When she realized that Mrs. Foutley wasn't going to say anything more, Macie said, "I believe that Nomar lost his mind."

OOO-

The truth was, at least as far as he was concerned, was that Nomar still had his mind intact. And he certainly didn't order the change of power priorities. Which he couldn't understand. He was the only one who could the spacecraft. But when he looked closely into the matter via the ship's computer, he was shocked to find that one of the passengers had diverted the power away from the engines to the artificial gravity.

That fool! If Notek, or whoever that was that was following them, caught up with them, then they were done for. As to prove his words, a rumble passed through the hull of the spaceship.

_What the hell was that?_

He started to get up when he was suddenly aware that he was no longer alone. He looked up and found that freckled girl pointing one of his blasters straight at his chest. "Going someplace, Nomar?" she asked.

Nomar frowned thoughtfully. _You're the girl who sabotaged the ship, aren't you?_

The girl wagged her finger. "No, I high-jacked it."

_Impossible._

"Go ahead. Try it."

He started to get a bad feeling about this situation. _You do know we were hit by something, are you not?_

"Of course I'm aware of it. Would you mind explaining it? After all, you are the expert here."

_It's quite simple actually._

The girl nodded.

_The ship that was chasing us plowed into the hull when you pulled that little stunt of yours._

"Somebody was chasing you, huh? Why am I not surprised?" She motioned the gun toward Nomar's command chair. "Go ahead. Try to take command of your ship, _captain_," she sneered. Almost as if she didn't believe that he wasn't a captain.

But Nomar wasn't about let a little brat like the one in the room with him take his ship from him. Even he had gotten it by means that were less than totally honest. He sat back down and began to take command of the ship.

OOO-

Ginger slowly swam toward the light at the top of the waters. She would have swum harder but there seemed to be no hurry. No hurry at all. Just a gentle swim in the tropical lagoon. Then she reached the surface.

And woke up.

As studied where she had found herself, she could almost remember what had just happened, but not quite. There were smoldering cinders here and there amongst debris that covered about a quarter of the floor of the corridor. Or was that deck? They were on an actual Flying Saucer after all. She tried her darndest to remember as she ever so carefully sat up.

Then she remembered why she had lying on the floor, knocked out.

Another Flying Saucer had crashed into theirs and was now sticking quite far into it now. With a sudden realization of that could mean, she did a quick search of her body for injuries. Amazingly she couldn't find any. She didn't know whether she should be surprised or not.

"Ginger, are you all right?" somebody was saying. She sounded familiar, but the name eluded Ginger. Just who was it?

She looked and saw a couple of blondes. Courtney, how could she have forgotten her name, was still buck-naked and was kneeling by Ginger's side. Dodie was in the background talking with someone that Ginger couldn't see. "Of course I'm alright, Courtney. Shouldn't you put on some clothes?"

"But we were distracted by the other Saucer, and when it hit us, I was afraid that you were hurt. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Amazingly enough, no."

Courtney back stood up. "That's good. I'll go get my things then." Suddenly her face paled. "Oh dear."

"Courtney, is there something wrong?"

"Your brother is staring at me right now."

"That's impossible, Courtney. He's back on Earth."

"Oh? Then who's that?" Courtney pointed and Ginger turned her head to follow.

And gasped. Sure enough, Carl Foutley was standing under a hatchway into the other Flying Saucer that she hadn't seen before. "Carl, what are you doing here? You supposed to be at the Bishops'."

Carl didn't seem to be listening. He kept staring at Courtney. At her bare breasts. "Courtney," Ginger told her, "I think that you should go get dressed now."

Courtney nodded. "Yes. I think I'll go get dressed now." She turned around almost as if she were mooning Carl and hurried away, and tried unsuccessfully to hide that fact. Ginger also noted that Dodie still hadn't noticed Carl.

Carl had started to follow Courtney, but Ginger touched his leg when he tried to pass by her. "Where do you think you're going, Carl Foutley?"

"After Courtney," Carl said dreamingly.

"I think she's going to want her privacy about now, don't you?" Ginger had a little edge in her voice.

His eyes locked onto Ginger's. "Oh yes. Absolutely."

"Carl!" Dodie's voice rang out. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back on Earth!"

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing," Carl informed her.

"Going for a ride," Miranda replied coolly. "Apparently one to nowhere."

"Apparently that's same story with us," Noelle said, climbing out of the hatch. "We've just been abducted by aliens it would seem."

OOO-

_You witch!_ Nomar spat, that he would have done had he been able to. _What did you do? How did you manage to wretch control away from my vessel?_

Mipsy chuckled. Her aim didn't waver in the slightest. "You know I think that Miranda was wrong. I don't think is your ship at all.

_Explain_.

_Now where did his extraterrestrial charm go off to?_ Mipsy wondered.

She smiled. "It's quite simple actually," she repeated his words. "If this was your ship, I wouldn't been able to take command."

_What do you mean?_

Mipsy began to explain the inner workings of the ship's computer, not going into much detail of course, but just enough to impress the little thief in front of her. Apparently disabling the computer's security routines without resetting them afterward. "And here I thought that Ginger's friends were lame."

_Very clever, but you overlooked one thing however._

"Oh what's that?"

_I'm an exile, remember?_

"So that part's true then?"

_Not really. I'm more of a fugitive._

"But what does that have to do with the price of tea in Magnolia?"

_They aren't taking me in alive._ Nomar sprung out of his chair and ran to an exit at Mipsy's right. She fired a few shots with her newly found gun, but due to her inexperience and his speed, she missed every time. He made it to the hatch before Mipsy gave chase.

When she reached the open portal and looked both ways down the corridor, Nomar was nowhere to be seen. She swore. "Miranda isn't going to like this."

She picked a direction and began running.

OOO-

Ginger frowned as she watched as more of her friends climbed out of the hatch. She had no idea that Darren or Noelle had been at Dodie's when Ginger had left in the Flying Saucer with her friends. But what were they doing here?

Fortunately Miranda asked the question for her.

"We got picked by Notek on his way after the alien who piloted the ship you're on," Hoodsey replied.

"Nomar," his sister supplied.

"Right, Nomar."

"Why?" Miranda asked.

"What do you mean, Miranda?" Darren asked.

"Why did this Notek bother to pick up passengers in his pursuit of Nomar?"

_Because he is a most wanted criminal_, a disembodied voice from the other ship answered.


	18. Families Reunited… and Hostages Taken

As Told by Ginger copyright Viacom

Chapter 18: Families Reunited… and Hostages Taken

"Oh just great now there's another alien we have to deal with," Miranda muttered. An identical creature to Nomar had just climbed out of the recently crashed Saucer. "Not only that. He's also a cop."

"But isn't your father a cop, Miranda?" Dodie asked.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong. It's just been my experience that cops are over-serious people devoid of any sense of humor. At all."

"Your dad doesn't seem all that bad, Miranda," Ginger said.

_Life is too harsh for such trivialities_, the alien countered.

Miranda considered. Then shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Making fun of other people's misery is what makes life worthwhile. Besides you still haven't explained why you abducted these people."

"Uh, guys," Carl said, climbing out of the other Flying Saucer, "this isn't the time to debate the meaning of life. Is everyone here? We've come to rescue you guys." He frowned. "There couldn't be. Lola isn't here."

Ginger looked around. Carl was right. Mrs. Foutley was missing. As well as Mrs. Gripling and Macie. Where were they? And where were Courtney and Mipsy?

"I'm sure that they're show up sooner or later," Miranda observed.

By now Darren, Hoodsey, and Noelle had all followed Carl out the hatch. "Is this everyone, Carl?" Dodie asked.

"Yes, of course it's everyone. Unlike you people, we'll much too organized to just go around losing people."

"We didn't think that we needed to have everyone in one spot until you decided to bash your spaceship until ours."

"No, it was you that decided to stop right in front causing us to crash into you."

"We didn't stop. How do we know that you didn't deliberately crash _your_ ship into _ours_."

"That's ridiculous, Bishop. Why on earth should do we that for?"

"That's hardly matters, Carl, considering we aren't on earth. And Miranda's right. Just what are you doing here?"

Carl opened his mouth, then he look helplessly toward the alien. "What am I doing here, Notek?"

_To help identify your friends of course_.

"That makes sense, I guess."

"Did I miss anything?" Courtney had reappeared, and Ginger was relieved to see that she was dressed again. "UFO's crashing into each is when exciting things start to happen."

"Not much, Courtney," Miranda said. "Just Notek here explaining to us that the alien we hitched a ride is a wanted criminal?"

Courtney didn't look moved. "Does he have proof of these allegations, hmmm?"

Miranda's grin was crooked. "No. He does not."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Oh, there's no problem. Mipsy and I just so happen to have evidence for Mr. Notek's claims."

_Don't patronize me_.

"There's no way that Nomar could be a wanted criminal. He's the most wonderful, kindest man that has ever walked the Earth, and I won't stand by idlely while talk that way about him. He even gave a ride in his spaceship. And nothing anyone can say will change my mind."

Panting, Mipsy barged into the chamber. "I confronted Nomar about the ship and he has gone into hiding."

OOO-

Lois and Claire shook hands after striking up a deal. Ginger was to be in charge of the kids, as she was the most mature one, while the grown-ups (namely them) would take a nap. After that had been decided, the hatch opened and Macie poked her head in. "I don't know if you know this, but something hit us."

Lois turned to Claire, who shook her head. "No, we haven't heard a thing. What was it?"

"I don't know. But I'm going back there to find out." She waited half a minute before disappearing with the hatch closing behind her.

"You think it could be serious, Claire?" Lois asked.

"No. Whatever it is, I'm sure that Nomar is on top of it. Let's just go find the girls and announce our plan to them."

"Agreed. But no getting undressed until we return to Earth."

Claire crossed her brow at Lois. "I thought we already had that settled."

OOO-

"How's that for proof, Courtney?" Darren asked.

Courtney ignored him. "You're just overreacting, Mipsy," She said. "I'm sure that it's all a big misunderstanding."

"Oh, Courtney," Mipsy said. "He also said he was a fugitive from the law."

"He was probably just kidding with you."

_But it is true_, Notek said. _Nomar is a wanted man in twelve systems_.

"What did he do?" Dodie asked nervously with her fingers near her mouth.

_Forty-two known felonies, countless misdeamors, and generally being a nuisance of himself. But his favorite pastime is luring girls like yourself onto his spaceship and then sell them to inter-galactic zoos._

There was a chill in the air as Notek said those thoughts. And what he had to say next didn't help matters much either.

_And I'm afraid he isn't above murder._

"That's obviously a completely different Nomar," countered Courtney. A little defensively. "Mine would never do anything like that."

"You don't own him, Courtney," Miranda argued.

Notek shook his head sadly. _How could you humans be so naïve? Don't you read the papers?_

Carl said after a completive notice, "From the context in which you speak, I would say not."

_I would say not_. Notek nodded toward Mipsy. _If you would do the honors._

"I would be glad to."

Ginger grew wary. "What are you talking about?"

_Didn't you know? Mipsy here has complete control of Nomar's ship_.

"You're kidding!" Hoodsey said.

"Nope," Mipsy said with pride. "I have already have Nomar's ship under my complete control. Though to tell the truth, it isn't really his ship. He couldn't even break my hold on it. I wonder whose ship this is," she mused.

_This ship belongs to the Plutonian ambassador_.

Mipsy nodded her thanks.

"Nomar no longer has control, huh?" Carl asked.

Mipsy said, "Yes."

"That must mean that," Carl began to think aloud, "if he wanted a ship… he would to have steal Notek's."

"That's crazy, Carl," Noelle said. "How's he going to do that? Notek would stop him for sure."

Ginger remembered that not everyone was present. "Unless he had a hostage."

OOO-

While making her way toward the source off the troubling noise, she suddenly felt something press against her back. _Don't make a move until I tell to_. It took a moment for Macie to realize that it was actually Nomar speaking, and not some stray thought. _Now raise your hands_, he said a moment later.

Macie raised them and was soon prodded forward.


	19. Endgame

As Told by Ginger copyright Viacom

This is the next-to-last chapter. Yay! Only the prologue is left.

Chapter 19: Endgame

It had been three hours since Joann had called 911, but there still was no word about her babies, or those other children. Or about the others. To quote a cliché, it was like they disappeared off the face of the Earth. Which she knew to be quite impossible. Aliens just don't come down and abduct people.

A shiver came down her spine as she imagined the worst. A band of perverts kidnapping them for their twisted pleasures. What are the chances that a band like that would take Dedire, Robert, Macie, Ginger, Darren, that Foutley boy, Darren _and_ Lois. And all at the same time. Joann didn't really believe it, but she couldn't drive the thought fully from her mind.

Realizing that she wasn't about to get any sleep, she got out of bed, being careful not to disturb David. _How can he sleep like that with the kids missing?_ She asked herself. She put on her bathrobe and went downstairs to wait on news about her babies.

When she came downstairs, the doorbell was rung. _Who could calling at this hour?_ She wondered. She went to the door and opened it.

And found a veritable who's who of Protected Pines on her front doorstep. "Can I help?" she asked, trying to keep her calm.

PrescottGripling stepped forward. "Your children kidnapped the two ladies of my life."

"What are you talking about? My children would never do anything so… so barbaric."

"Oh, then where are they, Mrs. Bishop?" a portly blonde woman wearing a yellow pea coat and carrying a small dog in her arms asked. "Do you even know?"

"It seems that they were abducted as well."

"How would _you_ know?" Euphrasia Weinstein asked.

"Well, for one thing Robert Joesph or his guests aren't here like they're supposed to be. And I heard no word from Lois, or anyone else about this nature trip of theirs."

"Likely story," Mr. Gripling said. "You want to know what I think?"

"This ought to be good." Joann rolled her eyes.

"I think you're hiding them in that house of yours."

"That's absurd!" Joann studied him. "Have you listened to yourself even once during the past few weeks?"

"That's no way to talk to-"

"You want to know what _I_ think?" Joann answered herself anyone could respond. "I think you Upper-crust-of-society types get kicks picking on the little people. Well, I won't stand by idlely while you do it to my family. Get off my property before I call the police."

"Fine, Miss Bishop," Prescott Gripling said. "Expect a subpoena in the morning."

-OOO-

"You're crazy, Foutley," Mipsy said. "I'm sure that Pacie is quite all right. In fact, I'll get her now," she finished, slowly backing away.

"She's crazy," Courtney said as Mipsy left. "I told you guys. Nomar isn't that kind of alien."

"Oh, Courtney?" Ginger asked. "Then kind is he? You do realize that he had taken us up in his spacecraft, and he hasn't shown a single sight. Not one."

"God," Courtney asked the ceiling, "is it this me, or is the paranoia spreading?"

"Oh, jeeze, Courtney," Miranda said. "It's not like it's some kind of disease. Actually I think that it's a perfectly natural reaction to the present situation."

_So, Notek, we meet again._ Nomar had reappeared and was holding a blaster to Macie's head. _Give me your star craft and Macie will go free_.

"See?"

"Why, Nomar? Why?"

"Do you mind not pointing that gun at Macie's back?" Dodie asked reasonably. "She doesn't look very happy right now."

_I'm sorry, dear Dodie_, Nomar replied. _I would love to. But with your friend's theft of the ship and the fact that Notek has been trying to kill me for years_-

_True_. Notek already had his blaster drawn.

_It would seem that I will have to keep your little friend hostage for a little while longer._

_Go ahead, Nomar. Keep her hostage. It won't stop me from firing_.

Ginger didn't like where this was heading. There wasn't much time before… No, she wasn't going to go there. She raised her hands. "Take me instead of Macie. I don't want to see anymore of my friends hurt."

"No, take me," Darren said.

_Why should I trust you? Either of you. I have already have a hostage here. And I don't see any value to trading her for another. If_ you _do, illuminate me._

"She's my best friend, and I don't want to see her get hurt."

_Very commendable. But how is that going help me_?

Ginger bit her lip. Nomar had a point. Why should he give up the hostage simply on the promise that he would get another? The chance that Ginger was lying, from Nomar's point-of-view, was minuscule, but it was still there. What was Ginger going to do?

Fortunately, Dodie provided the answer. "Why just have one hostage when you can have two."

Hoodsey gasped. Carl merely shrugged.

_Does Carl know something?_ Ginger wondered.

"Or you can have me," Courtney said. She still was looking at Macie with jealousy.

Nomar chuckled. _Good try, girls. But I'll keep the one I have. No offense. But I don't really trust you. Especially the one that's attempting creep in on behind me_.

"There's nobody back there," Miranda countered.

_You aren't able to see her, but trust me. She's back there alright_.

"Dammit, and I was hoping that you would take Foutley as your hostage," Mipsy's voice came from who knew where. "Go ahead. Shoot the bitch. I won't stop you."

Ginger gasped, and sensed that others did too. She had known that Mipsy didn't care much for her and her friends. But to be this callous with their lives… It was just too much.

"May I make a suggestion?" Carl asked.

_Go ahead, young one_, Notek said.

"Why doesn't Mipsy just shoot Nomar?"

_What? She's not going to shoot me with Macie in front of me_, said Nomar, turning to his right to look behind him, pulling Mipsy with him. But before he could finish turning, a blast went out his left side. Ginger's heart stopped for a second as that blast clipped her sleeve. But she began to relax when she remembered her shirt wasn't that tight. After the blast had hit him, Nomar dropped like dirty laundry.

Once free of Nomar's blaster, Macie ran to meet her friends. "Everything's going to be all right."

Before Ginger's eyes, Courtney ran toward his side, with her tears streaking down her face. "Nomar, speak to me! Say everything is going to be all right!"

"Don't say that, Macie," Ginger whispered to Macie as they hugged. "It's not even true."

-OOO-

When Claire finally reached her daughter with Lois, Courtney was weeping over the prostrate body of Nomar. At least Claire thought it was Nomar. There was a creature that looked just like him standing over them. Along with a few more people that Claire recognized. "What just happened here?"

Their silent glares told her much. So Claire waited in silence for any word about this.


	20. Epilogue

As Told by Ginger copyright Viacom

Chapter 20: Epilogue

It was middle of the night.

They took their time returning to the Earth. Although why everyone was going to _her_ house Dodie couldn't fathom. She knocked on the back door.

A very frantic looking Mrs. Bishop answered the door. "What is it?" she snapped before she saw who it was. Then her eyes grew in joy as she found her two children in her backyard. "Deirdre Hortense! Robert Joesph! You've returned to me!" Joann scooped them in such a bear hug, their breath was squeezed out of them.

"We're glad to see you too, mom," Deirdre managed to get out.

Joann released her hold on her children and herded them inside. Joann breathed easier now that her babies were home. Without that out of the way… "Just where were two, anyway? And I know you didn't go camping with Lois and the others."

"But we _were_ with Mrs. Foutley and the others," Deidre pleaded. "We really were, Mom."

The corners of Joann's mouth curled up. "So where were with _them_?"

Deirdre and Robert exchanged uneasy looks.

Joann sighed. She was starting to get a pretty good idea where all this was heading. It was rather incredible. But she still needed reassurance that it wasn't so. She dragged her children into the kitchen and closed the door behind them. "Tell me this has nothing to do with Flying Saucers," she told them.

Their uncomfortable silence told her.

"Mother of mercy." She promptly fainted after that.

-OOO-

Lois felt that there had been something very significant happening the night before, but she could never remembered. And from the looks her children were giving her that morning, she was starting to get the idea that they knew what it had been. But why would they keep it from their own mother?

She waited until Carl and Ginger finished pouring cereal into their bowls. "Something had happened last night," she said. And nothing more.

But it seemed to have the desired effect. They froze. "What ever do you mean, Mom?" Carl tried to sound casual. But Lois Foutley knew her son too well for that.

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about, young man," she said. "And nobody's leaving this table until somebody tells me what it is."

"But, mom," Ginger said, "I have a thing with Dodie and Macie to get to in half an hour."

"It can wait."

The kitchen became very still. Nobody said a thing. Hopefully this was going to work. If it was a weekday, then it would be a problem. But, fortunately, it was a Saturday.

Unfortunately a feeling in her lower abdomen showed that there was a problem that she didn't think of when she told everyone to sit still. As if he could minds, no doubt he would go reckless using such an ability if he could, Carl asked, "What we need to use the bathroom?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." She didn't cross her legs.

Carl looked to the eyes of his mother, and sighed. "Here's the thing, Mom," he said. "Last night, at the camp-out, I sort of spiked the punch."

Lois's ire was raised a second. But just a second. Before she remembered. "We didn't _have_ punch last night," she said.

"D'oh!"

"Why don't you me the real story. Before my bladder bursts." Now she crossed her legs.

Ginger and Carl looked uneasily at each other.

-OOO-

"Aliens?" Claire laughed. "Who ever told you that there were aliens in Sheltered Shrubs?"

"You did, actually," Euphrasia replied. There were murmurs from the assembled Protected Pines residents. _I knew she was flighty_, she thought. _But I didn't she was ditzy. Typical blonde_. Euphrasia had brought this mob to Claire's front door to get some much-needed answers.

Claire appeared thoughtful. "I might have said something like that once," she allowed.

"You most certainly did," Euphrasia retorted. Which was back by murmurs of agreement from the crowd. "Now where is this alien you promised us? We went to the spot in the woods you said to go. And you know what? We show no alien spacecraft."

Claire shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't any aliens, and that's all there is too it. Now good day." She closed the door.

Euphrasia was fuming. How the woman…? She raised her hand to actually knock on the door this time, when she a movement out of the corner of her eye.

-OOO-

"Courtney," Claire called at the foot of the steps. "Could you come down here for a sec?"

"Coming, Momma," Courtney called back.

Claire waited as her daughter appeared at the top of the stairs and then hurried down those stairs toward her. "What is it, Momma?" she asked as she made way down those last few steps.

When she "Some of the residents came by." Courtney nodded. "They said something about an alien, and for some strange reason, I thought of you."

"Well, it _was_ your choice, Momma." Courtney clamped her mouth shut when she realized what she had just said.

"Excuse me? But what is that suppose to mean?"

"Err… nothing, Momma. Just a slip of the tongue."

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Claire grabbed her daughter's arms.

Courtney's eyes started to tear up. "I just trying to keep the promise I made to you, momma."

Claire's heart skipped a beat. Did she just treat her daughter like she was five-years-old. She quickly embraced her daughter. "I'm sorry," she said. "I won't force you to break your promise." I'll just find some other way to uncover this secret."

-OOO-

Dodie was lying on the couch in her parents' basement. "I still don't get it, guys. Just how did we keep our brains from being erased?"

"It was out promise," Macie replied. "The one we can't ever break."

"Oh yes. That one."

"Believe me," Hoodsie said. "He wasn't kidding. Blake has tried to brag to Blake, but the words just wouldn't come."

"But what I don't understand is," Macie said, "why Ginger's mom and Mrs. Gripling choose to lose their memories and not promise not to tell."

"Maybe it was so they could find the truth later on." They looked. And found Darren heading down the stairs. "We have enough clues lieing around."

"What do you mean, Darren?" Dodie asked.

"Where was Mrs. Gripling before our little rendevouz in the woods?"

They were silent for a minute, thinking.

Suddenly Macie looked at her watch, frowning. "And what's keeping Ginger?"

"Carl isn't coming?" Hoodsey asked.

Dodie answered him. "Ginger said that he was planning to rub it in the face of Brandon."

"He won't be able to of course," Macie said sadly.

"No," Dodie agreed. "I guess not."

"Does anyone know if our host survived," Darren said.

Dodie shook her head. "And I don't think we'll ever find out."

Darren sighed. "I suppose not."

-OOO-

"You're on the right track," the young black girl in the trench coat and sunglasses had said. What did she knew? She had said she had a secret, but had indicated that she couldn't divulge it. She had taken an oath she had said. One that she couldn't break.

But from the look on her face, Euphrasia could only surmise that it had something to do with the alien that Claire had announced. "I swear, Little Miss Hostess," she said to a photo of Claire that she was holding. "I find that little alien of yours, no matter it takes."

-OOO-

"Did she take the bait?" Mipsy said over the phone.

"Hook, line and sinker," Miranda replied with smirk. "Socialites are only too eager to bring their neighbors down."

"I'm just glad that our little oath didn't include giving people little nudges toward the truth."

"Oh yes. Most fortuitous." Miranda began laughing. Most fortuitous indeed.

-OOO-

It would seem that Courtney thought that she left through the back door unobserved. Claire knew better. She had watched her daughter creep out of her bedroom wearing black clothes, and carrying knack sack filled with… Claire didn't know what, so she decided to follow her.

Once out of the door, she looked both and headed left.

And Claire followed.

-OOO-

Yeah, it's a little open-ended. But I don't see any other way to end it. Maybe My story will end differently.


End file.
